A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find
by Thomasina
Summary: Voyager comes across an area of space where pilots seem to be important. Will this be a good thing, or will it mean trouble for Tom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
  
  
A Good Pilot is Hard to Find  
  
"Captain, we are being approached by an alien vessel," announced Harry Kim.  
  
"Can you tell what their intentions are?" inquired Captain Janeway.  
  
"Not as yet."  
  
"Mr. Paris, reduce speed. Mr. Kim once they are within communications range, hail them."  
  
"Aye, captain," they acknowledged.  
  
"We're being hailed," announced Harry.  
  
"Full Stop. On screen."  
  
The screen changed from that of the birdlike ship comparable in size to Voyager to that of the alien captain. The alien would almost have looked human were it not for his green, scaled skin, and his small dark eyes. He wore a nice-looking light green uniform.  
  
"I am Guntak, captain of the Solamphiam. You are about to enter Lodaik space. Please state your intentions."  
  
"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We merely wish to pass through your space on our way home."  
  
"Are there any talented pilots among your crew?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"We may allow you passage through our space if you just answer these few questions for us. Have you among your crew any good pilots?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact our chief helmsman is a very talented pilot."  
  
"And you value him as a part of your crew?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You would not hand him over to another ship in need of a good pilot?"  
  
"No, of course not. Would you mind telling me where this conversation is leading?"  
  
"It is of no consequence. We grant you permission to pass through our space and would be delighted if you would accept our invitation to visit our home world, Lodikia. Perhaps we may have supplies you need that we can arrange to trade for."  
  
"It wouldn't be pilots that you want to trade would it?"  
  
"Oh no. We require no more pilots than we already have. Our academy prides itself on graduating top-notch pilots. The Great Race is coming up. It is the final test for our pilots. Only the top five in the race will graduate. Perhaps your pilot would care to join in an see how he measures up to Lodaikian pilots."  
  
"Oh, I think I could measure up," piped up Tom.  
  
"Mr. Paris," Janeway glared at him reprovingly for interrupting. She turned her attention back to the viewscreen. "We would be delighted to visit your planet."  
  
"Excellent. If you will follow us we will lead you to our planet. We are at the edge now and our home is nearer the center. It should take approximately a week to reach it."  
  
"That will be fine. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"We are happy to have you. You will of course allow your pilot to join the race?"  
  
Janeway didn't like the way he assumed she would allow it and his seeming obsession with her pilot, but she knew Tom would want to participate. "I suppose so."  
  
"Excellent. I look forward to it."  
  
The viewscreen once more displayed the alien ship as it turned around.  
  
"Tom, lay in a course to follow the Lodaikian ship.  
  
"Aye, captain."  
  
"Commander, would you join me in my ready room?"  
  
Janeway headed for the ready room and Chakotay followed.  
  
"What do you make of our new 'friend'?"  
  
"I found him to be rather strange, but he seemed friendly enough."  
  
"I thought his obsession with pilots was a little unsettling."  
  
"It was somewhat odd, but it could be that he is worried for our safety. Perhaps this space is dangerous to fly through without the aide of a good pilot."  
  
"That seems plausible enough," Janeway agreed. "Still it might be wise to proceed with caution."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
  
  
Tom was humming as he sat down to eat with B'Ellana and Harry in the mess hall.  
  
"You're in a good mood today," commented B'Ellana.  
  
"Of course I am. I have a race to look forward to."  
  
"And your good mood has nothing to do with the Captain's praise of your piloting skills or with the fact that it would seem that pilots seem to be pretty important here?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I know that I'm a 'very talented pilot' and it is only natural that piloting skills should be treasured."  
  
"I hope those Lodaikian pilots trounce you and put you in your proper place," growled B'Ellana.  
  
"You don't really mean that do you?"  
  
"Of course I do, but I guess it probably won't happen. Don't let this affect your already over-inflated ego, but you are a good pilot."  
  
"Thanks for the overwhelming vote of confidence."  
  
"Do you think that the Lodaikian captain seemed a bit odd?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not really," answered Tom.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't," said B'Ellana. "I agree with you Harry. I get the feeling that he is hiding something."  
  
"So do I, but what?"  
  
"You two are being too paranoid," said Tom as he took a large bite of his food.  
  
B'Ellana and Harry looked at Tom's plate and noticed that he had nearly finished all the food on his plate.  
  
"Tom, why are you eating so fast?" asked B'Ellana.  
  
"I gotta run. I don't have much time to practice before my next shift in sickbay."  
  
"Practice?"  
  
"Flying, of course."  
  
"You mean you admit you're not perfect?"  
  
"What you mean you think I'm flawed?"  
  
B'Ellana opened her mouth to answer.  
  
"No, don't answer that. There's always room for improvement. I just want to ensure that I am at the top of my game for the race."  
  
"Top of your game?" questioned B'Ellana.  
  
"I want to make sure that I am flying my best."  
  
Tom dispensed with his tray and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kim we are being hailed by an approaching vessel," said the ensign at communications.  
  
Harry sat in the captain's chair pulling nightshift command duty.  
  
"Is it the Lodaikians?"  
  
"Negative, sir, however the signature is very similar."  
  
"On Screen."  
  
The viewscreen now displayed an alien very similar to the Lodaikain captain, except his skin was a darker shade of green and he was smaller. His uniform was also darker and not as nice looking.  
  
" I am Lunai, captain of the Nuloom. I have come with a proposition for you."  
  
"I am Ensign Harry Kim, acting commander of the starship Voyager. What kind of proposition?"  
  
"I think we have some items that might be of use to you."  
  
"We were just on our way to trade with the Lodaikains."  
  
"They might have a few things to offer you, but what we have will be of more use to you."  
  
"How do you know what will be of more use to us?"  
  
"We have scanned your ship and we have a mineral on our planet that is very similar to what powers your ship. The Lodaikains have no such substance."  
  
"Nonetheless, we have already made arrangements with the Lodaikains."  
  
"Our planet is on the way. You could take a shuttle and meet your ship at Lodikia in time for the festivities."  
  
"I'll take it up with my captain."  
  
"We'll be standing by awaiting your response. Oh, and there is one thing I must warn you of."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The path to our planet is a bit treacherous. It takes a fairly skilled pilot to maneuver through it."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Kim turned to the ensign at communications. "End transmission."  
  
Now Harry was at a bit of a loss. Should he contact the captain now or wait till morning? Looking at the chronometer he saw that it was not that long till she would wake up anyway so he decided to wait. It was very hard to keep still for the rest of his shift. He was anxious to bring Lunai's proposition to the captain. Finally his shift ended and the replacement shift arrived. Harry approached Janeway as she entered the bridge.  
  
"Captain, may I speak with you?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, what is it?"  
  
Harry proceeded to tell her about his conversation with Lunai.  
  
"Well, it would be very useful if they did indeed have a substance similar to dilithium. It concerns me though, that the flight path would be dangerous."  
  
"Tom could pilot the shuttle. I'm sure he could handle it."  
  
"Most likely, but I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"Tom isn't really needed very much here right now, and we would be back in time for the race. Plus it would give him a chance to practice his flying."  
  
Janeway smiled bemusedly, "There doesn't seem to be any doubt in your mind."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer but Janeway continued, "Perhaps you're right. I'm sure Tom would jump at the chance to get some flying practice in. Go and inform him that the two of you will be leaving in an hour. I'll let our newest friend know our decision. It will give me a chance to meet him."  
  
Harry grinned, "Thanks, captain."  
  
Harry turned and headed to the turbolift. Janeway turned to the ensign at communications.  
  
"Ensign, hail the Nuloom."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Captain Janeway to the Nuloom. I have an answer for you."  
  
"They're responding."  
  
"On screen."  
  
The viewscreen once again displayed Lunai.  
  
"Captain, it's nice to meet you. I am Captain Lunai."  
  
"I gathered as much from Mr. Kim's description of you."  
  
"I trust he told you of my proposition."  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"You said you had an answer."  
  
"First I want a few answers."  
  
"Certainly. What do you want to know?"  
  
"First, who are you?"  
  
"I am Lunai…"  
  
"No, I mean what species are you?"  
  
"My people are called the Dakians. Our planet Daka is less than a day away from here. A shuttle could easily make it there and continue on to Lodikia reaching it only slightly after Voyager."  
  
"You seem awfully anxious for us to visit your planet."  
  
"I am just an anxious to help you. My race tries to help others whenever we can. When I we discovered that we had something that you needed we wanted to let you know as soon as we could."  
  
"Your race seems to be very similar to the Lodiakains, both in name and looks."  
  
"Mere coincidence. We only look alike because we live in the same region of space."  
  
"How did you know what we needed?"  
  
"We scanned your ship."  
  
"You couldn't have just asked?"  
  
"By scanning your ship we know exactly what you want right away without having to spend time asking questions trying to find out what we have that you need. We call things by different names, so we might not know that one of the things you say you need we have."  
  
"I suppose that does make sense, but next time you want to know something about us just ask."  
  
"Certainly, captain. We didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"It's okay. I have considered your offer and we accept. Two of my people will be ready to go within the hour."  
  
"Very good. I am glad that we will be able to be of service to you."  
  
The viewscreen once again showed the stars and the Nuloom flying alongside them. Janeway stared at the screen deep in thought.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" said Chakotay.  
  
"I was just thinking about Lunai he seemed a little… not right."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. Well, for one I don't think he was telling the truth about their similarity to the Lodaikians being merely a coincidence."  
  
"In the same way as the Romulans and the Vulcans they were once the same race?"  
  
"Possibly, but if that's true I wonder why did they split and why he would lie about it?"  
  
"Do you want to contact him and tell him you changed your mind?"  
  
"No, we really could use the dilithium and he genuinely seemed to want to help. Besides, if he posed a threat I'm sure Guntak would have warned us."  
  
"What if Guntak is the one not to be trusted?"  
  
Janeway sighed, "I think for now we are just going to trust that both of them just want to help us. We have no real reason to think otherwise."  
  
  
  
"Mr. Paris, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm recalibrating the medical tricorders like you told me to, doc."  
  
"I think that one is finished. At least it should be by now as long as you've been at it."  
  
"I'm sorry doc, I guess my mind wasn't on it."  
  
"Now, there's a surprise. I would appreciate it if you took you medical duties more seriously."  
  
"I do, doc."  
  
"First you were late, and now you're not concentrating as usual."  
  
"Hey, I do usually concentrate on my work here."  
  
"On occasion, I suppose."  
  
The opening of the sickbay doors interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Hey, Harry. What are you doing here?" asked Tom.  
  
"I came here to get you."  
  
"Oh, no. Mr. Paris' shift has not ended and I need him here," interjected the EMH.  
  
"Sorry, doc, captain's orders. We have an away mission to go on," said Harry.  
  
"Hear that? Can't ignore captain's orders. I guess I have to go," Tom said feigning disappointment as he handed the medical tricorder to the EMH. "I guess you'll just have to finish this up without me."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Paris. I'm sure I'll muddle through somehow."  
  
Tom grinned. "See you later, doc."  
  
The EMH sighed, "Yes, goodbye."  
  
"So Harry, what's this about an away mission."  
  
"We met another race who say they have a substance like dilithium that they are willing to trade."  
  
"That's great, but what about the Lodaikians?"  
  
"Don't worry we'll catch up with Voyager in time for the race."  
  
"Sound's good to me."  
  
"Also, you should know I was warned the path to their planet is difficult to fly through." They reached the turbolift and stepped inside. "Deck 2."  
  
"Great, I like a challenge."  
  
Harry smiled, "I didn't think that part would bother you."  
  
"Where exactly are we going anyway?"  
  
"Uh, well," stammered Harry. "I'm not sure exactly. I didn't catch the name of the planet. The only thing I really know is the name of the captain and his ship."  
  
"So we are going to a planet we know nothing about following an alien we know nothing about, except his name."  
  
"I guess I should have thought to ask that. What should I do?"  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure the captain thought to ask. I'll find ask her about them."  
  
"There are few supplies we'll need. It's not far to where we're going, but it'll still take a few days to reach Lodikia." He handed Tom a padd. "I split the list in half to get it done faster. I'll meet you in shuttlebay one in 20 minutes."  
  
"You're sounding quite commanding for an ensign."  
  
Harry blushed. "I didn't mean…"  
  
"Relax Harry, I was only kidding. See you in twenty minutes," said Tom as the turbolift doors opened and he stepped off.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Tom was on his way to shuttlebay 1 with his supplies cradled in his arms. It would be so much easier if I could simply beam myself to each place I needed to go and then beam myself to shuttlebay one, thought Tom as he stepped on the turbolift.  
  
"Tom, wait up!"  
  
Tom held open the doors to the turbolift and waited for B'Ellana to join him.  
  
"Deck 10. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you to be careful."  
  
"What's this? B'Ellana Torres concerned for my safety?"  
  
"I'm serious, Tom. I've got a bad feeling about this area of space."  
  
"Don't worry. I know they said the path was dangerous, but I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
"It's not just that. It's just a feeling I have. There seems to be too much focus on pilots and I get the feeling there is something the Lodaikian captain is not telling us."  
  
"I think that you are just being paranoid. He seemed nice enough to me."  
  
B'Ellana could feel herself getting angry. "I think that you are just blinded by your oversized ego. What do you know about this planet you are going to?"  
  
"It's called Daka. It's less than a day away from here."  
  
"That's it? How do you know what their intentions are?"  
  
"The captain says that they like to help people."  
  
"Why does a shuttle have to go? If it's on the way as they say it is why can't Voyager stop there on the way?"  
  
"Because we don't want to lose any time. This way Voyager makes it on time and we arrive shortly after."  
  
The turbolift stopped and the doors opened.  
  
"Don't worry, B'Ellana. I'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Tom got off the turbolift and headed to shuttlebay one. When he entered he saw Harry loading the shuttlecraft the containers they would use to carry the dilithium.  
  
"Amazing, you're actually here on time."  
  
"Of course. I didn't want you yelling at me for not being here on time," said Tom grinning.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course. I'm looking forward to flying this 'difficult' path. I can't wait to see what makes it so hard."  
  
"Well, don't worry. We'll see soon enough."  
  
Tom took his seat in the pilot's chair and began his preflight preparations. When he was finished he opened a communications channel."  
  
"Lt. Paris to Captain Janeway. Permission to leave Voyager."  
  
"Permission granted. Good luck Lieutenant. We'll see you on Lodikia."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tom followed the Nuloom away from Voyager. For over hour they had been traveling at warp speed through what seemed to Tom to be perfectly ordinary space.  
  
"I don't know what they were talking about. I see nothing difficult about this flight path."  
  
Harry glanced over at Tom's sullen expression and laughed. "I'm sure they wouldn't have told us the path was dangerous if it was like this the whole way. Any minute now we'll encounter some deadly obstacle."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Ahead of them the Nuloom dropped out of warp and Tom followed suit.  
  
"Now we finally see what's so difficult," said Tom.  
  
A dense minefield lay before them. The Nuloom slowly entered the field and began weaving its way around the mines.  
  
"Now, this is a challenge."  
  
"See, I told you there had to be something," said Harry sounding less enthusiastic than Tom.  
  
"You're not scared are you, Harry?"  
  
"No, of course not. I know you can get us through this."  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
Tom followed the Nuloom into the minefield. His fingers fly lightly over the controls and he flew smoothly among the mines. The pilot of the Nuloom did not seem to be doing quite as well. There were several near misses and they had to slow to half impulse. Tom was forced to slow down as well, though Harry could see that it was driving him up the wall to fly so slowly.  
  
"Do they have to go slow?"  
  
"It really is safer, you know. One wrong move in here and you could be blown up."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, but I believe I could fly through here faster without getting us blown up. There's no challenge to it at this speed."  
  
"Well, you have no choice. As you are behind the Nuloom, you have to go the same speed they are."  
  
"I could pass them."  
  
"There's not enough room."  
  
"Not for another ship, but I think there is enough room for a shuttle to pass. It would just be a bit of a squeeze."  
  
"Even if you could we don't know how to get there. We have to let the Nuloom show us the way."  
  
"I think we could figure it out."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea. We should just keep following the Nuloom."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Well, somebody has to be practical."  
  
"I can do this," said Tom firmly.  
  
Tom started to speed up and looked ahead carefully judging where the most amount of room was to pass.  
  
"Tom, don't do this. Be practical."  
  
"You're the practical one, remember? Besides I'm not really being all that impractical. I can safely fly faster than this and the faster we get to Daka the sooner we can catch up with Voyager."  
  
Seeing an opportunity Tom sped forward and flew below the Nuloom. Harry held his breath. There was barely an inch of space between shuttle and the ship above them and mines below them. Then Tom was through and cruising along at full impulse.  
  
"We're being hailed by the Nuloom," said Harry.  
  
"Open a channel," Tom replied. "I'm sorry if you wished us to stay behind you., but I'm a little anxious to get through this minefield."  
  
Lunai's voice came over the comm line. "I understand, but it is dangerous. You really should stay behind us."  
  
"Don't worry, I can manage."  
  
"With this part, perhaps, but if you look ahead you should see a red mine."  
  
Tom looked across the sea of black mines and saw the mine they were talking about. "Yes, I see it. What about it?"  
  
"That mine marks the second part of the mine field. Past that point you have to be careful about which mines you fly close to as some of them are set to go off if you fly too close. We know where some of those are and thus know a safe path."  
  
"Well, you can just tell us which way to go."  
  
"I suppose we have no choice, as we don't want to risk trying to get ahead of you. We are sending you a map of the minefield with the known sensor mines and a safe path through them marked."  
  
"We're receiving a transmission," said Harry. "It's the map. Boy, we're lucky he stopped us when he did. There is a sensor mine straight ahead. You're going to want to go two mines to the right."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why there is a minefield blocking the path to your planet?" asked Tom as he followed Harry's instructions.  
  
"We don't like strangers," answered Lunai.  
  
"I thought you liked to help people. Why would you help them if you don't like strangers?"  
  
"Now go straight ahead past three mines then turn left," instructed Harry.  
  
"In the past my people were very anti-social, but now we want to help to make up for our previous animosity."  
  
"Why not take down the minefield then?"  
  
"It has been so long that we don't know how to deactivate them and any plans there might have been on how to do so are lost."  
  
"Why not just destroy them?"  
  
"They are too close to our planet. If we were to destroy the minefield our planet would be destroyed."  
  
"Straight ahead two mines, then to the left five mines," said Harry.  
  
"Why did you put them so close?"  
  
"I admit it was an error in judgment, but we were once quite paranoid about strangers."  
  
Tom closed the channel and brought the shuttle to a stop.  
  
"Let me see that map, Harry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can get through this faster if I can see where the mines are for myself instead of having to take instruction from you."  
  
Harry frowned slightly, "I was trying to give them to you quickly."  
  
"I know. It's not that you're going slowly. I can just get through it quicker this way."  
  
Tom studied the map for a moment then started moving again at full impulse.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tom?"  
  
"I don't trust him. He was obviously lying."  
  
"Why do you think the minefield is really here?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want to get through this minefield, make the trade and get back to Voyager as soon as possible."  
  
Soon they saw a clearing ahead of them.  
  
"Great, we're nearly out of the minefield," said Harry. "We're being hailed by the Nuloom again."  
  
"Ignore it."  
  
"They are continuing to hail us."  
  
They were nearly at the edge of the minefield now.  
  
"Fine, open a channel. Yes, what do you want now?"  
  
"I want you to stop immediately," answered Lunai.  
  
"Why? We're nearly out."  
  
"Stop now. Ask questions later."  
  
Tom could hear panic in Lunai's voice, he sighed heavily, and brought the shuttlecraft to a halt at the edge of the minefield.  
  
"Okay, I've stopped. Now can you tell me why it was so vital that I do so?"  
  
"That is not the edge of the minefield."  
  
"It certainly looks like it."  
  
"It is the start of the last part of the minefield. The mines in this section are cloaked."  
  
"Cloaked mines? Are you serious?"  
  
"Fire a short energy burst and see what happens."  
  
Harry fired a short burst ahead of them. It illuminated a vast minefield.  
  
"That's twice," said Harry.  
  
"Twice what?" asked Tom.  
  
"Twice that we only barely stopped in time. I think this is a little more dangerous than I anticipated."  
  
"We're nearly out now. We may as well go the rest of the way and get what we came for."  
  
"The only way to see the mines is with short energy bursts. Anything more and you risk setting off the mines. However, as you know this only briefly illuminates the path. You will have to move cautiously and remember some are still sensor activated. We have no plans for this area of the minefield, so you will have to determine which are the sensor ones."  
  
"And just how do we do that- fly close and see if they explode?"  
  
"When cloaked they look slightly different from the others. Fire another energy burst and look closely at them."  
  
Harry fired another energy burst and they looked as closely as they could at the mines. Tom instantly saw the difference.  
  
"Some of them are lighter than the others, but which are the sensor ones."  
  
"That is another problem. We don't know."  
  
"So I guess we're back to the fly close and see if they explode solution."  
  
"I don't really think that's such a great solution," said Harry.  
  
"Got a better one?"  
  
"No, but there must be another way."  
  
"How did you make it through?" Tom asked Lunai.  
  
There was silence for a moment before Lunai answered, "We didn't."  
  
"Excuse me? What are you ghosts or something? Did you try to make it through the field and explode?"  
  
"No, we never attempted it."  
  
"So, is there another, easier way to your planet? If so why are we risking our lives going this way?"  
  
"There is no other way. We are not really here. The ship you are seeing is a hologram."  
  
"A hologram?" asked Tom incredulously.  
  
"How can your ship be a hologram? It's too big and you need emitters to project a hologram. There's no place to set up emitters in space," said Harry.  
  
"Surely you have heard of a device called a mobile holographic emitter."  
  
"Yes, our doctor has one."  
  
"We have placed a mobile holographic emitter, along with a transmitter to communicate with you, on a small probe. The probe is small enough that it goes undetected by the sensing mines."  
  
"But back in the first part of the minefield your ship seemed to be having difficulty maneuvering and had to slow down. Why go so slow if you didn't really need to?" asked Tom.  
  
"It was a test."  
  
"A test? Why are you testing me?"  
  
Lunai again seemed to take longer than necessary to answer. "We have never encountered humans before. We were curious to see how patient humans were."  
  
"You shouldn't judge human patience based on Tom's reaction," said Harry laughing a little.  
  
Tom remained serious. He knew that Lunai was lying again. "Fine. There is a darker mine directly ahead of us. I am going to fly close to it and see what happens."  
  
"Tom, no! There has to be another way and we will think of it."  
  
Tom ignored him and flew straight ahead until he was about two inches from where he judged the mine to be. Well, we're still here, so I must have guessed right."  
  
"Can we take this slowly?" begged Harry. "I'm not sure how many more near death experiences I can handle."  
  
"Sure thing, Harry."  
  
"Captain we're being hailed by the Solamphiam."  
  
"Open a channel."  
  
"Captain we detected a shuttle leave some time ago that has not returned."  
  
"Yes, that's right. Two of my crew went on an away mission."  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"We met some friends of yours-the Dakians. They offered to trade with us as well."  
  
"They are not friends of ours. I hope you did not send your best pilot."  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. We were informed that the flight path was quite dangerous."  
  
"It is indeed. That is why you should not have sent him. If they manage to make it through the minefield, the Dakians will not let them go. I'm afraid you will not see your pilot again." 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this part up. I haven't had much energy to write lately, as it is so busy where I work this time of year. I will try not to take as long with the next part. Thanks to all those who reviewed. It's nice to know that there are actually people out there who read and enjoy my story.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Janeway.  
  
"They are in need of pilots. They will likely try and make him one of their pilots," answered Guntak.  
  
"And if he refuses?"  
  
"They will do everything in their power to change his mind."  
  
"And if he still refuses?"  
  
"They won't kill him if that's what you're asking. I'm afraid I can't say the same for his companion- unless he is also a talented pilot?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, he is more of an engineer"  
  
"Well, he may still have a chance then. They are also in need of engineers, but if your pilot continues to refuse them, they will kill his friend."  
  
"Then I'm afraid we won't be able to make it to your planet in time for the festivities. We have to turn around and save them."  
  
"I would advise against that."  
  
"Why? You just informed me that my crewmembers are in danger. I can't leave them there."  
  
"Their planet is surrounded by a minefield. Unless your pilot is very skilled, I'm afraid they won't even make it to the planet. Also I believe we should give them a chance. It has been many years since our dispute with the Dakians, perhaps they have changed."  
  
"If the path is so dangerous, how did the Nuloom make it out?"  
  
"They didn't. If they had, we would have detected their ship approaching you. If you saw a ship it must have been a hologram."  
  
"How can it be a hologram? Our sensors detected it and you need holographic emitters to project a hologram. There is no place to put them up in space."  
  
"We have a similar technology to them. Undoubtedly they sent a probe equipped with a mobile holographic emitter and a transmitter and sent false sensor readings to your ship."  
  
"Incredible," muttered Chakotay.  
  
"What exactly was your dispute with the Dakians?" asked Janeway.  
  
Guntak sighed. "That is a subject that we don't like to talk about."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to get over that. I have some crewmembers possibly in danger and I think we deserve to know why the Dakians would want them."  
  
"You're right, of course. We should have been more forthcoming on why we were so concerned for your pilot. This could take a while. Are you certain you want to take the time to hear it?"  
  
"You can give us the short version," Janeway replied dryly.  
  
"Very well. It was not always like this. We once lived in peace as the same race until a neighboring race, the Larans, tried to take over our world. Most of us wanted to settle things peacefully, but there were a few that dissented and felt we should fight them. As we met with the Larans for peace talks, the dissenters met in secret to plot a war. They used our technology to create weapons. Before this it had it only been used for good. Our technology was more advanced than the Larans's and we could make weapons that were more powerful than they could imagine. They would not have tried to conquer us if they thought we would fight back. The dissenters built a bomb that they set off in the peace conference room. It didn't matter to them that our own leaders were killed along with the Laran leaders. This event sparked the war. With so few on our side willing to fight our losses were great. In the end, the dissenters built a more powerful bomb than before and secretly attached it to the underside of one of their ships. It was sensor activated so that when the ship landed it would go off. Their entire planet was destroyed. The remaining ships also had bombs attached to them set to go off when the first one did. In one move, the entire race was wiped out. We were outraged at the dissenters for their terrible act so we forced them to move to another planet."  
  
"How many dissenters were there?" asked Janeway.  
  
"About three or four hundred."  
  
"And there were no good pilots among that group?"  
  
"No, there were. We wanted to make sure that they could not cause trouble in the future, so we sent a spy to infiltrate their colony. We found out who the good pilots were, and who the smartest people were and had them eradicated."  
  
"I thought your people were peaceable."  
  
"We felt that it was a necessary evil. Once there were no more good pilots we constructed the mine field to trap them on their planet."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"Approximately 40 years ago."  
  
"And in all this time have they ever tried to escape?"  
  
"No, they know that there is one mine that, if triggered, will start a chain reaction which could destroy their planet."  
  
"Have they ever tried kidnapping other pilots?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what leads you to believe that they will try and kidnap our pilot?"  
  
"When we first imprisoned them, they warned us that if they ever found someone who could help them escape, they would get their revenge."  
  
"I see. So your basis for believing my pilot to be in danger is a warning made 40 years ago?"  
  
"Yes, that is why we can't be certain what their intentions are."  
  
"I guess we will have to remain on course to your planet then and hope they show up," sighed Janeway.  
  
  
  
Harry fired another energy burst into the minefield and Tom slowly moved around where he remembered the mines to be.  
  
"How much farther do you think it is?" asked Tom.  
  
"Well, if it is the same as the other parts of the mine field, then I'd say we were maybe halfway through."  
  
Tom could hear the worry in Harry's voice. "Don't worry. I can get us through this."  
  
"Are you sure you remember where the mines are from that brief glance?"  
  
"I got a good enough look and I have a pretty good memory. I think I can remember what I saw a few seconds ago."  
  
"I didn't mean to say that you had a bad memory."  
  
"I know you didn't. It's okay. This minefield has me a little on edge too."  
  
Tom stopped and Harry fired another energy burst. Tom watched as the mines were illuminated, then continued on.  
  
"You just don't like going this slow."  
  
"No, I don't, but I won't risk going faster. I know how you feel about near-death experiences. Besides, if I get through here, I'll be the only one to have made it through."  
  
"Yeah, but how many people have been foolish enough to try?"  
  
"Hey, this was your idea."  
  
Harry fired another energy burst. Tom watched, but didn't move.  
  
"Fire another burst," said Tom.  
  
Harry fired another burst. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'll say there is. I don't see any more non-sensing mines."  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"So, it's impossible to get through this field?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not giving up just yet. Fire another burst to the port side."  
  
Harry fired another energy burst to the left of the shuttle.  
  
"Great. I see a path."  
  
Tom carefully turned the shuttle to the left and moved in the same slow pace.  
  
"You think they'd make it a little easier once you made it a certain distance as a sort of congratulations for making it this far," complained Tom.  
  
Harry had to smile at that. "Maybe you should bring it up with them when we get there."  
  
"Oh, I'll have plenty to bring up with them. I just hope it's worth it. If it turns out the mineral they have isn't close enough to dilithium for us to use, I'll-well, I don't know what I'll do but they won't like it."  
  
Another short energy burst and they were moving forward again.  
  
"You really don't trust him very much do you?"  
  
"I trust him about as far as I can throw him."  
  
"Why would you want to throw him?"  
  
"I can think of plenty of reasons, but I only meant that I don't trust him."  
  
"Why would he lie about his willingness to trade?"  
  
"To lure us there and make us do what they can't do? I don't know. Of course if that were true, that would make B'Ellana right. For now I'm just going to assume that they do have what we need and they really do just want to trade with us."  
  
For another two hours they wound their way through the minefield. Harry fired another energy burst and Tom, after looking, grinned.  
  
"I think I see the end!"  
  
He flew around the cloaked mines a little faster than he had been going for the past several hours.  
  
"I'm excited too, but do you think we could slow down? We don't want to explode just before we make it out," said Harry.  
  
Tom sighed and slowed down marginally. After a few more turns he stopped and allowed Harry to fire another burst.  
  
"Yes! We're out. We made it."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Goodness."  
  
"See I told you I could do it."  
  
Tom flew forward again and a moment later a planet came into view. A ship was flying towards them.  
  
"We're being hailed," said Harry.  
  
"On screen."  
  
Lunai appeared on the viewscreen. "Congratulations! Welcome to Daka."  
  
"You are real this time, right?" asked Tom.  
  
"Of course. Come, let's get on with the trade, shall we?"  
  
"I'd like that very much." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lodiakia loomed large in Voyager's viewscreen.  
  
"We're being hailed."  
  
"On Screen," said Janeway.  
  
Guntak's image replaced that of Lodakia.  
  
"We always open the festivities with a feast. We wish to invite you and your crew to join us."  
  
"Thank you. We would be honored."  
  
"Excellent. It begins in one hour. We will see you then."  
  
The Solaphim entered Lodakia's atmosphere and Voyager entered orbit. An hour later the first shift of crewmembers began beaming to the surface. Janeway, Chakotay, B'Ellana, and Seven beamed down first. They beamed down in the middle of a beautiful garden. Janeway shaded her eyes against the sun and looked around.  
  
"It's beautiful. What do you think, Seven?"  
  
"It is…attractive, but I fail to see the point."  
  
"Why does everything have to have a point?" asked B'Ellana. "Can't you ever accept that some things just are?"  
  
"The point is it makes you feel good," answered Janeway.  
  
"How does a flower make you feel good?"  
  
They were interrupted by the arrival of Guntak.  
  
"It's good to finally see you in person, captain."  
  
"It is good to meet you as well. This is my first officer, Chakotay, my chief engineer, B'Ellana, and Seven of Nine."  
  
"Seven of Nine. That's a rather unusual name. And what is that above your eye?"  
  
"I was once Borg."  
  
"What is Borg?"  
  
"You've never heard of the Borg?" asked B'Ellana. "Consider yourself lucky."  
  
"The Borg are a race of cyborgs that seek perfection by assimilating other races into their own."  
  
"That's a very diplomatic way to put it," said B'Ellana.  
  
"How would you state it?"  
  
"The Borg wipe out a race to add its distinctiveness to its own, but in doing so it is no longer a distinctive trait as it is lost among so many others. They take away people's lives in order to be more perfect."  
  
"The Borg do not wipe out races. They assimilate them and you can not be more perfect. They are trying to attain perfection. My answer was shorter and more accurate."  
  
B'Ellana growled and started to answer, but Janeway interrupted. "I think he understands now."  
  
"Yes, I understand. I'm sure I am glad that we have not encountered them. I wouldn't doubt that they should like to meet us, however."  
  
"Your technology is most impressive. They would not care to meet you, but they would be quite interested in assimilating you."  
  
"He didn't literally mean the Borg would want to meet them, Seven," said B'Ellana.  
  
"If you are ready, I'm sure they are ready to server dinner now. Where is the rest of your crew?" said Guntak.  
  
"They are most likely wandering the garden," answered Janeway.  
  
"I will send some of my men to round them up. If you will follow me, I will show you to the banquet hall."  
  
They followed Guntak across the gardens to a large white building with many columns and stained glass windows. A banner hung over the front door said, 'Welcome Voyager'. Inside were several long tables adorned with colorful tablecloths and flower baskets. What appeared to be the head table was raised slightly and had a fancier tablecloth. It was to this table that Guntak led them. Once everyone had arrived, servers began filing in with trays of delicious looking food. Janeway noticed that there were still two empty seats at their table and asked Guntak about it.  
  
"They are for your crewmembers that went to Daka, in case I was wrong about the Dakians and they do show up."  
  
Janeway gazed at the two empty seats for a moment. "I hope that you are wrong. Do you really think they should show up in time for the banquet?"  
  
"If they do not take too long there, and if they can make it back through the minefield."  
  
"If they made it through to get there, shouldn't it be easy to get back?"  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
  
  
Tom and Harry exited the shuttle onto the dark and dingy planet. They followed Lunai into a large building that looked like a warehouse. Inside there were several long tables at which many people sat. It looked as though the whole colony had to be there. One table at the far end of the room was covered with a nice tablecloth and had three empty seats.  
  
"We have prepared a banquet for you," said Lunai.  
  
"No, thanks. We're not really hungry. If you don't mind we'd like to go ahead and make the trade. After all the Lodaikians are expecting us," said Tom.  
  
"We have gone to a great deal of trouble to prepare this feast for you. Once we have eaten we can continue with the trade."  
  
Tom inwardly sighed. His patience with them was running thin, but he had to be polite. "Very well. Thank you for the invitation."  
  
Lunai smiled and lead them to the head table. Everyone in the hall watched as they walked across the room.  
  
"There sure are a lot of people here to see us," remarked Harry.  
  
"We have not had any visitors in quite some time. Everyone was most anxious to meet you."  
  
"Is this everyone in your colony?"  
  
"Well, almost everyone. Sonai, my sister, is not here."  
  
"Why not?" asked Tom.  
  
"She was not feeling well. Have a seat here."  
  
Tom and Harry sat down in two of the empty seats. Lunai sat down in the third. As he sat down several people came in carrying trays. The food looked hot, but that was about the best that could be said about it. It looked gray and unappetizing. Tom struggled to keep his face neutral as he began eating. Harry was not having quite as much luck. Tom noticed Harry grimacing and elbowed him. Harry managed a small smile as he took his next bite. Lunai seemed not to notice their dislike of the food as he savored each bite.  
  
"What do you think of the food?" he asked Tom. "It is one of our most popular dishes."  
  
"It is interesting."  
  
"Why, you've nearly finished already. You must really like it. Would you care for seconds?"  
  
"No, that's all right," said Tom quickly. "This was enough. I'm too full to eat any more."  
  
Tom tried to sit patiently while Lunai continued to eat, but it was very difficult.  
  
"Sit still, Tom," admonished Harry.  
  
Tom sighed and forced his leg to stop bouncing. Lunai seemed to be an exceptionally slow eater.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a goldfish bowl," he complained softly to Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the way all these people keep staring at us is starting to make me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, it is a bit disconcerting, but they probably just have never seen humans before so they are curious."  
  
"I don't know. I get the feeling that there is more to it than that."  
  
"Would you care for some dessert?" asked Lunai.  
  
"No thanks. I think I may burst if I eat another bite."  
  
"Really? Is that a trait of your species?"  
  
"No, It's just an expression. It means that I am full."  
  
"I see. That is a very interesting way of putting it. Shall we get on with the trade?"  
  
"Yes, that would be great."  
  
Lunai led them out of the banquet hall and through a maze of brown hedges. They came to a larger, more run-down building and went inside. The room was filled with barrels and crates of various sizes. Lunai pulled a small padd out of his pocket and glanced at it. Then he walked across the room to a group of large barrels.  
  
"Here we are. This is what you came for." He held out a padd, which Harry took. "This describes the composition of the material."  
  
Harry looked it over. "This is almost exactly the same make-up as dilithium."  
  
"Great," Tom turned to Lunai. "What did you want to trade it for?"  
  
"We don't have to decide now. We have an overabundance of it. You can take a small portion in a shuttlecraft and I can join you in a larger craft in which you can take the rest."  
  
"I don't know," said Tom.  
  
"You can simply program your shuttle to follow the flight path you took to get here."  
  
Harry took Tom aside. "Just think of how much help all that dilithium would be."  
  
"It just seems a little suspicious that's all."  
  
"It is true that that much dilithium won't fit in our shuttle."  
  
"Yes, I know." Tom sighed. "If we didn't need the dilithium so badly I wouldn't even consider this. The fact remains that we do, so okay."  
  
"Great!" Harry grinned and went to tell Lunai.  
  
"Excellent," said Lunai. He turned to Tom. "Why don't you go and program the shuttle while we gather the dilithium and begin transporting it to the shuttle."  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Tom resignedly.  
  
Tom trudged off to the shuttle. As Tom left, Lunai pulled out a contract.  
  
"I almost forgot. We trust you to deliver your part when we meet up with your ship, but if you could just sign this contract."  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
After glancing over it he signed it and handed it over to Lunai.  
  
"Great," said Lunai. "Now, let's get these barrels to your shuttle."  
  
Soon the shuttle was loaded and Lunai sent Harry ahead while he and Tom finished loading Lunai's ship.  
  
"There. That's the last barrel," said Tom. Tom looked around for the first time since they began loading the ship. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He already left."  
  
"Why didn't he wait for us?"  
  
"I told him to go ahead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you aren't going to be returning to Voyager."  
  
Tom suddenly found himself surrounding by men with guns.  
  
"What do you need me for?"  
  
"We need a good pilot. We don't have any."  
  
"Why do you need a good pilot?"  
  
"I would have thought that was obvious. To get us through the minefield, of course."  
  
"I already made it through once. Can't you just download the flight path and follow it out?"  
  
"No, the mines that are sensing are always changing. The same path will not always be safe."  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"If he's lucky, the mines may not have changed yet and he could make it out alive."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Janeway sat in her ready room trying to read the padd before her, but she couldn't concentrate. She gladly set it aside as she heard the door chime.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The door opened and Chakotay entered.  
  
"Any word yet?" asked Janeway.  
  
"No, I just came to tell you that we've been invited to see the fireworks tonight."  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for fireworks. I won't be able to relax until Tom and Harry are back."  
  
"I know and I'm sure the Lodakians will understand."  
  
"If we don't hear from Tom and Harry in an hour I want to go after them."  
  
"Do you think that they have had enough time to get here? They must be at least a good half a day or more behind us."  
  
Janeway sighed. "Perhaps you're right, but I can't shake the feeling that if we don't go after them soon, it will be too late. Guntak said he believed that Tom and Harry should have been able to get here in time for the banquet. That was over hours ago."  
  
"I think that he was just trying to make you feel better or he wasn't taking into account the certain things that could delay Tom and Harry's return."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I'm sure that the minefield would have slowed even Tom down if it's as bad as they say. Then you have to allow time for the trade, and they may have been invited to a banquet as we were."  
  
"That's true. How long do you think we should give them?"  
  
"I'd say at least until after the fireworks."  
  
"When exactly are the fireworks?"  
  
"In two hours and the show lasts an hour. I really think we should give them till tomorrow morning, but I know you wouldn't want to wait that long. I'm worried about them, too. Tom was anxious to back in plenty of time for the race."  
  
"I guess I can wait three hours."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to the fireworks? There's nothing we can do for them now anyway."  
  
"No, I don't think so. I have some work I need to do here."  
  
"You know you won't get any of it done. Go to the fireworks. By the time the fireworks are over, they may be back. If not we'll go after them."  
  
"Whatever happened to, 'the Lodikians will understand?' "  
  
"I'm sure they will understand, but you need this. You haven't been getting enough rest lately. You've been worrying so much about the supply shortage and the situation with Tom and Harry has just added on to that."  
  
"All right. You win. Come and get me when it's time."  
  
Chakotay smiled. "Good. I'll see you in a couple of hours."  
  
Chakotay left, and Janeway resignedly picked up the padd again.  
  
  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Tuvok looked up from the padd he was working on to see B'Ellana with a tray of food in her hands.  
  
"It would be useless for me to say no."  
  
B'Ellana sat down. "I was wondering if I could talk with you about something."  
  
Tuvok set down his padd. "Am I right in assuming that it is about Tom and Harry?"  
  
"Yes. I was wondering what you thought of Lunai?"  
  
"I have not met him so I can not form an adequate opinion of him."  
  
"What about Guntak?"  
  
"He gave elusive answers and kept vital information from us. I think it would be prudent to be wary of him."  
  
"So, if he's untrustworthy because of his elusive answers and Lunai is even more elusive, he must be even more untrustworthy."  
  
"I believe your logic is flawed. An elusive answer would seem to indicate that he is hiding something, but it does not necessarily mean that he is untrustworthy. We do not know what he is hiding if indeed he is hiding anything at all."  
  
"Of course he's hiding something! Tom and Harry are in trouble and I don't see why we don't go after them now."  
  
"We can not be certain that they are in trouble. The wisest course of action is to give them time to return before we set out to rescue them."  
  
"We have given them time to return and they haven't. Guntak has told us of the Dakans' need pilots. How much longer are we going to wait? Every second that we wait something bad could be happening to Tom and Harry."  
  
"I doubt very much that they would harm them if they need their services."  
  
"What about Harry? Guntak told us that they could hurt Harry to make Tom cooperate."  
  
"Guntak also said that their basis for assuming that Tom and Harry are in danger is a 40 year old warning. I have learned from Commander Chakotay that we will be leaving to get Tom and Harry as soon as the fireworks are over."  
  
"We're staying for the fireworks? We should be leaving now! How can we enjoy fireworks when Tom and Harry's lives are in danger?"  
  
"We do not know that they are in danger. It is not that long to wait. Events have been unsettling lately, and the fireworks may help lift the crew's spirits. If Tom and Harry are indeed in danger, we will get them back."  
  
"I know. I'm just not good at waiting."  
  
"So I have noticed."  
  
  
  
"What do you think of the fireworks?" asked Chakotay.  
  
"They're amazing," answered Janeway.  
  
"You don't seem to be enjoying them."  
  
"I just can't enjoy them when I don't know if Tom and Harry are all right."  
  
"Do you want to leave now?"  
  
"I don't want to make the crew leave. They seem to be enjoying the show. They may never see another firework show like this. The technology used in making the fireworks must be incredible."  
  
The chirping of Janeway's combadge interrupted them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Captain, the shuttle is returning, but it seems to be badly damaged. The warp core is fluctuating."  
  
"Life signs?"  
  
"There's one weak signal, which we beamed to sickbay."  
  
"Two to beam up."  
  
As soon as they materialized in the transporter room, Janeway and Chakotay headed for sickbay.  
  
They entered to find Harry lying on a biobed with the doctor working on him.  
  
"How is he, doctor?" asked Janeway.  
  
"He received a rather nasty bump on his head, multiple plasma burns, broken arm, two broken ribs, and several bruises. It was touch and go for a while there, but of course my superior skills saved him."  
  
"Is he well enough to talk?"  
  
"You can have one minute with him, no more. He needs to rest."  
  
The doctor placed a hypo-spray on Harry's neck and Harry's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Janeway.  
  
"Okay, I guess." He looked around him. "Where's Tom?"  
  
"That's what we wanted to ask you."  
  
"He was supposed to be right behind me."  
  
"Why didn't he come with you?"  
  
"There wasn't enough room in the shuttle for both of us and the dilithium. They suggested loading the remainder in a ship that would follow the shuttle."  
  
"Why didn't Lunai pilot the ship?"  
  
"He said he wasn't a good enough pilot. The shuttle could be programmed to follow the path we took to get there. It seemed logical enough the way he said it. I guess Tom was right--I shouldn't have trusted him."  
  
"If the shuttle was programmed to follow the safe path, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I was almost out the second part of the minefield when one of the mines exploded. That caused several of the surrounding mines to explode as well. I was almost past the one that exploded first, so the shuttle didn't get the full effect of the explosion. It just doesn't make sense. It's as if it changed to a sensing mine as I passed it. As it was, it took a lot of work to keep the shuttle together long enough to make it back. For awhile, I didn't think I was going to make it."  
  
"You almost didn't," said the doctor. "I'm afraid that's all the time I can allow you, captain. He needs his rest."  
  
"Very well. We'll see you again after you've gotten some rest, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and the doctor placed another hypo-spray to his neck.  
  
Janeway tapped her com badge. "Janeway to Tuvok."  
  
"Yes, captain."  
  
"Inform the crew on the planet that they are to beam back immediately. Then lay in a course for Daka."  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the delay in getting this part out. I have been pretty busy and on top of that I have had a case of writer's block. I'll try not to take so long getting the next part out.  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters don't belong to me.  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"I won't do it."  
  
"Oh, but you haven't let me explain yet exactly what we want you for."  
  
"I can guess."  
  
Lunai studied Tom for a moment. He had to admit that he was impressed with how calmly Tom could refuse him when surrounded by guns.  
  
"And what would your guess be?"  
  
"You want me to lead a fleet of ships out to get revenge on the Lodakians."  
  
"How can you be certain that our intentions are not honorable?"  
  
"If they were, you wouldn't have kidnapped me."  
  
"We just wanted to make sure we had your attention. You haven't heard our side of the story yet."  
  
"I haven't heard anyone's side of the story yet, nor do I care to. I don't want to get involved in your dispute. I just want to return to Voyager."  
  
"You are trying my patience with your rudeness. You were so polite at dinner-eating that horrid food without a single complaint."  
  
"That was before you kidnapped me."  
  
"That meal alone should make you understand why we need to get off this planet. Very little of the sun's rays can make it to us through that minefield. It is difficult to grow vegetables with so little sunlight. Those that we do manage to grow are small and tasteless."  
  
"And here I thought that dinner tasted bad because you were trying to poison me. What a relief to find it's just because your vegetables want to get a suntan."  
  
Lunai turned his gun around and struck Tom hard in the ribs. Tom fell to the ground clutching his side. "You'd be wise to watch your mouth."  
  
Tom grimaced and stood up to face Lunai again. "I'll try, but it's a little hard to see something that's below my eyes."  
  
This remark earned him a punch in the mouth. "You don't listen well do you?"  
  
"My teachers had the same complaint."  
  
"Well, you better listen now. I'm going to tell you why we need your help."  
  
"Oh, good, because I'm so anxious to hear it."  
  
Lunai hit him with the butt of the gun again, this time in the stomach. "I am not a patient man and you are severely trying my patience. Don't say another word; just listen. The Lodakians did not always hate us. Though they are loath to admit we were once the same race."  
  
"You weren't too quick to admit that either."  
  
"I said not another word."  
  
"I don't listen well, remember?"  
  
Tom grimaced as he received another blow to the stomach.  
  
"As I was saying, we were the same race until the Larans tried to conquer us. Normally, we are a fairly peaceable society, but we were not about to sit idly by while the Larans took our planet. It was the consensus of the majority to fight back, but a few, myself included, preferred to try and talk it through first. The council agreed, although somewhat reluctantly. On the day of the peace conference, some of the Larans planted a bomb on the building. Some of my men witnessed this and tried to stop them but they were unsuccessful. The bombing was blamed on me, and the others who had voted for the peace talks. They claimed that we planned all along to blow it up. They sent troops to wipe out the Larans and sent us to Daka. They knew that we would not be quiet about it and they wanted to cover it up and pretend that it never happened. They surrounded the planet with a minefield and then sent spies to learn who our best pilots were. Once they knew them all, they killed them, effectively making escape impossible for us. That is why we need you. We need you to fly us out so we can settle things with the Larans."  
  
"Settle things? You mean an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth? That sort of thing?"  
  
"Why would we want to trade eyes and teeth? Oh, I see, that's another one of your expressions. I imagine you mean, do we want to do to them what they did to us?"  
  
Tom just stared at him.  
  
"No. We just want to talk with them. Make them remember what they did, and allow us to return."  
  
"You expect me to believe that? You went to all this trouble just to talk to them? You couldn't just call them up?"  
  
"They won't listen to us."  
  
"Have you tried?"  
  
"Of course! What do you take me for?"  
  
"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?"  
  
Lunai hit Tom in the stomach again.  
  
"You know I was trying to do this the easy way, but you don't seem to want to cooperate."  
  
"How very perceptive of you."  
  
"The hard way it is, then. You may think that you know pain, but you don't. By the time I am through with you, you will."  
  
"How am I supposed to fly for you if you hurt me?"  
  
"We have all the time in the world to wait for you to recuperate enough to fly."  
  
"You'll need all the time in the world."  
  
"You think you can stall long enough for your ship to come and rescue you, don't you? Well, it won't work. No one is coming to rescue you. Take him to his room."  
  
Tom was led down several hallways until they came to a small room that was furnished with one bench. They shoved him in and turned on the force field.  
  
"Don't get too comfy," said one of the guards. "Luanai will be here shortly to begin your lessons."  
  
The guards laughed and walked away. Tom walked the length of the room looking for any means of escape, but found none. Sighing, he sat down on the bench and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. Soon he heard footsteps approaching his cell. It was not Lunai who appeared however, but a woman that looked strangely familiar. She stopped in front of his cell and looked both ways before speaking.  
  
"I don't have much time. Lunai will be coming soon. My name is Sonai."  
  
Now Tom understood why she looked familiar when he had never seen her before.  
  
"You're Lunai's sister."  
  
"That's right. You mustn't mention to him that I have been to see you. He would be very upset."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He and I don't see eye to eye on many issues. I did not approve of his kidnapping you, which is why I didn't attend the banquet. I want to get back to Lodakia as well, but not his way."  
  
"What is his plan, exactly?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. He keeps me in the dark on his plans. He doesn't trust me very much."  
  
"Then help me escape."  
  
"I can't do that. I've just come to bring you this."  
  
She held up a small pill.  
  
"It will help to dull the pain for a time. I'm afraid I can't give you anything stronger, or my brother would find out. Take it before he gets here. It will help you to make it through whatever he does to you. I'll try to come back later to give you another one."  
  
She lowered the field, put the pill on the floor, and raised the force field again.  
  
"I have to go now. I hear him coming."  
  
Sonai hurried off down the hallway. Tom picked up the pill and studied it. He knew that it could be a trick, but for some reason he trusted her. He heard footsteps approaching once again and he quickly swallowed the pill. Lunai walked up to Tom.  
  
"Are you ready for your first lesson?"  
  
"Do whatever you want, I'll never do what you want."  
  
Lunai held up a long stick covered with spikes. "Lower the forcefield."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is everyone back on board?"  
  
"Negative, captain," answered Tuvok. "We have been unable to contact them."  
  
"Lock onto their signals and beam them up."  
  
"There is something interfering with our transporters. I am unable to lock onto their signals."  
  
"Hail Guntak."  
  
Guntak's image appeared on the viewscreen.  
  
"Is something wrong, captain?"  
  
"Yes. We've decided to go after our pilot, but several of my crewmembers are still on the planet. We don't seem to be able to contact them or beam them up."  
  
"Of course not captain, nor will you be able to. Your crewmembers will not be returning to the ship. Nor will you be going anywhere."  
  
"Captain, several ships are approaching us," said Tuvok. "We would seem to be surrounded."  
  
"What is going on?" Janeway asked Guntak.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to rescue your pilot."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 8  
  
B'Ellana paced the room angrily. She hadn't wanted to watch the fireworks in the first place and now she was stuck on this planet. The fireworks were finally nearing an end when she felt a hypospray on her neck, then everything went black. When she woke up, she was in a small gray room furnished only with a few cots. Several other Voyager crewmembers, among them Seven, were there also. It was maddening enough to be stuck in this room, but it was infuriating to her that Seven could remain so calm. Finally she could take it no more and stopped before Seven.  
  
"How can you be so calm? We're stuck here when we should be rescuing Tom, and we have no idea why they are keeping us here or what they are going to do with us."  
  
"There is no reason to become agitated. There is nothing that we can do at the moment. It is more logical to remain calm and wait to see what will happen."  
  
"What if they decide to kill us? Do you just want to wait around for that to happen?"  
  
"That is a most unlikely scenario. What purpose would our death serve? It is probable that there is something that they want and they are holding us until they get it."  
  
"What could they want from us? They are much more technologically advanced than we are."  
  
"I admit that I am somewhat confused by that as well."  
  
B'Ellana began pacing the room again, looking about for any possible means of escape as she did so.  
  
"Well, you can just wait and see what happens if you like, but I'm not waiting for anything. I'm going to find a way out of here."  
  
"You have admitted to their technological superiority; is it not logical to assume that this room would utilize that technology to keep us from escaping?"  
  
"Do you have to be so negative all the time, Seven?"  
  
"I am not being negative. I am being logical. Why must you insist on trying to find a way to escape when all evidence suggests that that is not possible?"  
  
"I can't just sit here and accept this. I have to do something. I wish they would at least tell us why they are holding us." B'Ellana stopped suddenly and growled. "Where is the door? How can I find a way to escape if I can't even find the door?"  
  
"That would make escape rather difficult," Seven agreed.  
  
" If it's information that they want they'll need to speak with us. If we are bargaining tools they'll need to feed us. Either way they'll have to come and see us eventually and when they do I'll know where the door is."  
  
"That's assuming that there is a door."  
  
"Of course there's a door. How else would they get us in here?"  
  
"They could have used a transporter beam."  
  
"I suppose so, but that would be impractical. If something were to go wrong with the transporters this room would be inaccessible. No, there's got be a door of some sort somewhere."  
  
Seven raised an eyebrow. "If you say so. "  
  
  
  
"Why can't you allow us to rescue my pilot?"  
  
"In helping him escape, you may inadvertently help the Dakans to escape."  
  
Janeway stood up straighter and anger blazed in her eyes. She'd had enough of Guntak's blatant lies.  
  
"No, I don't believe that. What is the real reason that you are preventing us from rescuing him?"  
  
Guntak smiled in amusement. "Temper, temper, Captain. All will be revealed soon enough."  
  
"I'm tired of playing these games with you. All I want is a straight answer about what is really going on here."  
  
"You are in no position to make demands, Captain."  
  
Janeway continued to glare stubbornly at Guntak. "Perhaps not, but I'm not making any demands. I'm simply asking for the truth. However, that seems to be something you are incapable of."  
  
Guntak frowned and his voice was heavy with sarcasm. "You wound me, Captain. I am very capable of telling the truth. I just do not feel that you really need to know the truth."  
  
"You seemed so concerned for the safety of my pilot before. Why are you now preventing us from rescuing him?"  
  
"You never give up, do you? If you must know, it was merely an act. Surely you have heard of the art of misdirection? I make you wonder about me, and have you follow me to my planet. Then, while you are distracted with me, your pilot is enticed off the ship."  
  
"Why would you want to help the Dakans capture Tom?"  
  
"That is part of the truth you don't need to know."  
  
"Why can't you tell us what is going on? It's not as if we can do anything with the information."  
  
"As resourceful as you seem to be, there is no telling what you could do, but mostly, I just don't feel like ruining the surprise. Now if you will excuse me, captain, I have matters to attend to."  
  
"Wait, what about my crew on the planet?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"You don't need to keep them on the planet. As you have Voyager surrounded, we obviously aren't going anywhere."  
  
"No, I have other plans for them."  
  
"What would those plans be?"  
  
"There you go again, asking more than you have the right to know."  
  
"I have the right to know what you plan to do with my crew."  
  
"You really should keep a better watch over your crewmembers. They should know better than to get involved with other people's wars."  
  
"We didn't ask to be involved in your war."  
  
"No, you came uninvited."  
  
"You invited us!"  
  
"I invited you to visit our planet. I would not have done so if I had known."  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"I can't discuss that right now. We'll talk more later. In the meantime, you may as well get comfortable. From what my associate has told me, we may be in for a wait."  
  
Janeway suddenly found herself glaring at the view of Lodakia.  
  
"Hail, Guntak, again."  
  
"No response," said the ensign at communications.  
  
"Keep hailing him until he answers."  
  
"Captain, do you think that it is wise to antagonize him, " said Tuvok. "If you anger him, he could harm one of the crewmembers on the planet or fire upon us."  
  
Janeway sighed. "You're right, of course. It's just so frustrating not knowing what is going on. Ensign, belay that last order. Tuvok, inform the senior staff members that there will be a meeting in the briefing room in twenty minutes to discuss our options. I'll be in my ready room."  
  
Janeway walked to her ready room with her head held high, and her face betrayed nothing of what she was feeling. Once she was alone in her ready room, she collapsed in her chair and put her head in hands. The situation seemed so hopeless. After a minute, she lifted her head and turned to her computer. Her features were once again calm and her eyes glittered with determination. She was not about to give up so easily. There was a solution out there and they would find it.  
  
  
  
"Lieutenant? Lt. Paris?"  
  
Sonai waited a moment then tried again. "Lt., please answer me. Are you all right?"  
  
Sonai was distressed when she still got no response from the wan, bruised man laying curled up on the bench. Finally, after looking cautiously both ways, she lowered the force field and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.  
  
"Lt. Paris?"  
  
At last Tom's eyes fluttered open. "Please call me Tom. I want the last voice I hear to call me by my first name."  
  
"You're not dying, Tom. The doctor came and treated the worst of your wounds." She frowned as she studied him. "Though I think he could have done more."  
  
"Are you sure? It certainly feels that way."  
  
"I wasn't sure at first, when you didn't answer, but I am now. They want you alive, Tom. They need you. They say they can wait as long as it takes, but my brother is not very patient. The longer you hold out, the harder he will be on you."  
  
"I don't care. I won't give in."  
  
"That's very admirable, but I'm afraid it won't do you much good. My brother is also very stubborn. He will keep you alive and torture you as long as it takes. I wouldn't count on being rescued either. You're shivering. Are you cold?"  
  
"No, I'm just shivering for the fun of it."  
  
"I'd get you a blanket, but then they'd know that I was here." She paused and bit her lip as she came to a decision. "Never mind. I'm going to get you a blanket."  
  
Tom grabbed her arm as she stood up. "Don't. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I'll be fine."  
  
Sonai hesitated then knelt beside him again.  
  
"I wish there were more I could for you." She gently pushed his damp hair off his face, but paused with her hand on his forehead. "Why, you're burning up! They must not have treated you well enough. I can't believe I almost forgot why I came here. I brought you this." She held out another small pill. "This should reduce your fever and help with the pain."  
  
"What has he done to Voyager?"  
  
"You need to take this pill."  
  
Tom pushed the pill away. "First tell me what he's done to Voyager."  
  
"I'll tell you what I know if you take the pill."  
  
Tom hesitated, then nodded and took the pill. Sonai took the canteen of water that she had slung over her shoulder and helped Tom drink. Tom looked at her expectantly as she slung the canteen over her shoulder again.  
  
"I don't know much. As I told you before, Lunai tells me very little. From what I gather, my brother has captured some of your crewmates, and is holding them as insurance in case his plan does not succeed. He also has Voyager surrounded so they cannot escape to rescue you."  
  
"Lunai has other people from Voyager here? How is that possible, if he can't leave the planet?"  
  
"No, not Lunai. I'm sorry. I forgot that you did not know. Everyone here knows that I have two brothers. Lunai and Guntak."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I apologize for the delay-I've had a rather bad attack of writer's block, but I seem to have knocked it down so the next part should not take so long.  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Report," said Janeway.  
  
"I tried everything that I could think of to penetrate their shields, but nothing worked. I can't even get through to locate where they are holding our people," said Harry.  
  
"I have been attempting to analyze the ships surrounding us for weaknesses, but they are likewise impenetrable," said Tuvok.  
  
"I've been searching our databases for any similar situations that may help us, but unfortunately, I found nothing. We've never encountered a race as technologically advanced as this."  
  
"I'm afraid I didn't find out anything either," sighed Janeway. "I analyzed everything we know about them, which unfortunately is very little, and much of it is false. Doesn't anybody have some good news?"  
  
"I managed to send out a distress signal without them noticing," spoke up Harry.  
  
"Very good. Dismissed. Continue looking for ways to rescue our people and get out of here."  
  
Everyone except Chakotay left.  
  
"Things aren't looking too good, are they?" asked Chakotay.  
  
"No, they're not. I only hope Tom will be okay until we can figure out a way to get to him."  
  
"Tom's pretty strong. I'm sure he'll be able to survive until we get there."  
  
  
  
"Wake up," said a cold voice above Tom.  
  
Tom's eyelids felt very heavy, but finally he managed to open them, and as the world swam into focus, he saw Lunai standing above him holding a syringe.  
  
"Are you ready to cooperate yet?"  
  
"I'm not a doctor and as far as I know, neither are you. I really don't think we should be operating on anyone."  
  
Lunai scowled. "I'd watch it if I were you, or you might just lose that mouth of yours."  
  
Lunai held up the syringe so that Tom could see it better. It was filled with a black liquid. "Do you know what this is?" He didn't wait for Tom to answer. "This is your new worst nightmare."  
  
"Oh good, because the old one was getting so boring."  
  
Lunai jabbed the needle in his arm and injected the fluid into him. Suddenly if felt as if his arm was on fire.  
  
"I won't bore you with the scientific details of what I just injected into you. All you really need to know is it will slowly work its way through your entire body." Lunai's mouth stretched into an evil grin. "I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Lunai left and Tom concentrated on trying to ignore the pain that was working its way up to his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"He is tougher than I thought he would be," sighed Lunai.  
  
"What if he does not give in?" asked the guard.  
  
"He will give in eventually. Though, I wish it were sooner rather than later. We can afford to wait, but I hate to wait. Voyager is his only hope of rescue, but Voyager is also in need of rescue. Sonai! What are you doing there?"  
  
Sonai stood up and stepped from behind the console where she had been hiding.  
  
"I was on my way to my room, and I tripped, and I thought I heard something fall to the ground. I was just looking to make sure I hadn't dropped anything."  
  
Lunai still looked suspicious. "What did you trip on?"  
  
"I don't know. You know how clumsy I am."  
  
"Carry on, then."  
  
He and the guard started to walk away.  
  
"Lunai, wait."  
  
Lunai turned around to face Sonai again.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could help you."  
  
"You want to help me? Why?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I want to help my brother?"  
  
"You've never shown me any sisterly affection before."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Well, not since we came here, anyway," amended Lunai.  
  
"That's because I blamed you for our being here, but I'm over that now. I'm sick of being here and I want to return to Lodakia by whatever means necessary."  
  
"What brought on this sudden change?"  
  
"It's not really all that sudden. I've been feeling this way for awhile."  
  
"What do you think you could do that would be of help to me?"  
  
"I could gain the pilot's trust and find out what would hurt him the most."  
  
"Do you really think you could do this?"  
  
"Yes, I could tell him that I have different beliefs from you, and offer him relief from his pain."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's worth a try."  
  
"Now if you would just tell me your plan."  
  
Lunai's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why do you need to know that?"  
  
"If I'm going to help you, I need to know exactly what I'm helping you do."  
  
"I'm still not sure if I can trust you."  
  
"I can use it to get the pilot to trust me. If I tell him your plan, he'll believe that I'm against you. There's nothing that he can do with the information, so it can't hurt to tell him."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense. Alright, I'll tell you. We need the pilot to lead an army across the minefield. Guntak has men on Lodikia who are willing to help. Between the two of us we should have enough men to overtake Lodikia. Once we have taken over, we will turn off the minefield and release the rest of the Dakans. Then we will transport the Lodaikins to Daka and trigger the mine that will destroy the planet."  
  
"Why do you need Voyager and their people on the planet?"  
  
"We have no real need for Voyager, but we can not let them go, as they will attempt to rescue their pilot. Their crewmembers on the planet are needed if our plan fails. If we manage to escape Daka but fail to overtake Lodikia, then we shall say that the Voyager crewmembers forced some of the Lodaikins to fight with the Dakans."  
  
"Well, that may help Guntak, but what good does it do for you?"  
  
Lunai hesitated. "Well, they are already suspicious of me, so it will not hurt me to get caught. They will merely banish us once more. If Guntak is cleared of blame, he will be able to continue helping us find a way to escape. Without his help, the chance of our escape would be considerably less."  
  
"Are you sure you can trust him to keep up his end?"  
  
"Of course! He's my brother. He wouldn't betray me."  
  
"You trust your brother, but not your sister?"  
  
"He has always been loyal to me. You have always seemed to be against me."  
  
"Would I have been sent here in the first place if I was truly against you?"  
  
"They only sent you here because they assumed that as my sister you were on our side."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
Lunai looked as if he wanted disagree again, but changed his mind. "Okay, I trust you. I did just tell you the plan after all. If you can truly do what you say, you can you will be well rewarded once we assume control of Lodikia."  
  
"You can count on me. What do you plan to do with Voyager if you succeed?"  
  
"If they are lucky I may let them live, but I can not allow them to leave. I may make them my slaves."  
  
"And the pilot?"  
  
Lunai scowled. "There are plenty of talented pilots on Lodikia. He will no longer be needed."  
  
"What have you done to the pilot now?"  
  
"I injected him with solblodium."  
  
Sonai struggled to keep the horror she was feeling out of her voice. "I'm sure he'd trust me if I could give him the cure."  
  
"No, I cannot do that. However, in a few hours I can give you something that will ease his pain. Wait for me in your quarters."  
  
Sonai nodded, and Lunai and the guard continued down the corridor. Sonai breathed a sigh of relief and headed for her room. She could feel her fear returning, though, as she thought about what she had just learned. She knew what she must do now. Her only fear was that she wasn't sure if she could make herself do it. As children, she and Lunai had once been quite close. It was this closeness that made it hard for her to turn her back on him, even when he became everything she was against. Lunai, had always been the strong one, not her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling, Lt.?"  
  
Lunai's voice sounded very far away. Tom felt as if his whole body was on fire now. He tried to answer, but he was finding it very difficult to form coherent thoughts.  
  
"What, no witty answers? Are you ready to do what I ask?"  
  
Tom still couldn't think straight enough to answer, so he simply shook his head no.  
  
"Very well. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
The thought of spending the whole night in such pain was more than Tom could bear. Lunai smiled as Tom's screams followed him down the corridor. He stopped to listen a moment before continuing on his way to Sonai's room.  
  
Tom could hardly believe it when a blessed coolness washed over his body. The fire was still there, but it was more bearable now. Wearily, he opened his eyes and looked up at Sonai's kind face.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry I was not able to get the cure."  
  
"Don't be. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'm grateful for whatever you can do for me."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I've gained his trust."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I did it. I know all of his plan now."  
  
Sonai proceeded to relate Lunai's plan to Tom.  
  
"Of course, why stop at revenge when you can have world domination?" said Tom when she had finished.  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"You have helped me."  
  
"No, I mean I want to help you escape. I'm not sure what I can do, though. If you try to leave, you won't get very far before they notice you. I could distract them, but not long enough. Your only hope is for Voyager to rescue you."  
  
"How can Voyager rescue me, when they are also trapped?"  
  
Sonai pulled a small device out of her pocket. "This device will disable all their shields long enough for them to beam up their people and attack the ships surrounding them. The only problem is it has a short range."  
  
"Can it be controlled by remote?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can it be attached to a probe?"  
  
"Yes, it can. I'll do that right away and send it later tonight after Lunai has gone to sleep."  
  
"Before you send it, bring it back to be so I can attach a message."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sonai left, and Tom drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
Lunai stood over Tom holding a small device in his hand. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"My new worst nightmare?"  
  
"This is your only hope of escape."  
  
Lunai closed his fist around the object and crushed it. He opened his hand and tilted the fragments onto the floor.  
  
"You didn't really think it would work, did you? I knew of course, not to trust my sister. I intercepted her as she was bringing this back to you. My mother made me promise that I would protect my sister, but I was never very big on promises. No one gets away with betraying me. Don't worry, though, I don't plan on doing anything to you. I need you. However, there is something that I don't need that might mean something to you."  
  
Lunai activated a viewscreen on the wall, and an image of Voyager surrounded by ships appeared.  
  
"Now," said Lunai into his communicator.  
  
As he said this, each of the ships surrounding Voyager opened fire.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the delay in getting this part out. I had it all ready to post as soon as   
  
fanfiction.net was up and running again, but when I went to post it about half of if had   
  
somehow disappeared and I have been having difficulties in rewriting it.  
  
  
Single quotation marks signify thoughts.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters do not belong to me.  
  
  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
B'Ellana, tired of pacing the floor, was now seated on a cot next to Seven, her eyes   
  
still roving the walls. Seven was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. The other   
  
members of the captured crew were lying on the cots, or on the floor sleeping.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep?" asked Seven.  
  
"I'm not tired," answered B'Ellana testily.  
  
Seven opened her eyes to look at B'Ellana. "You look tired."  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
B'Ellana got off the cot and began pacing the room again.  
  
"You've searched this room several times already. There is no way out."  
  
"Your friend is quite right."  
  
B'Ellana turned around to find a Lodaikin guard standing there with a tray with   
  
pieces of bread and bottles of water.   
  
"I've brought your supper," said the guard.  
  
"Bread and water?"  
  
"That is all that prisoners such as you deserve."  
  
"Prisoners? Of what crime are we accused?" asked Seven.  
  
"None, yet. If everything goes according to plan, you may not be accused of   
  
anything. Your lives depend on their generosity. I suggest you be on your best behavior."  
  
"Who are they?" asked B'Ellana.  
  
The guard set his tray down. "Enjoy your dinner. It's all you're getting for a   
  
while."  
  
"What about Tom? Is he okay?"  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"The pilot Lunai kidnapped."  
  
"I know nothing about that."  
  
"You must know something! Isn't this all part of some plan to keep us from rescuing   
  
him?"  
  
"No! We do not associate with the Dakans. We are only detaining you, not Voyager.   
  
Voyager is on its way now to rescue him."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"I don't care if you believe me or not. I'd watch it if I were you, though. It is   
  
not wise to ask too many questions."  
  
The guard tapped his badge and was transported out of the room.  
  
B'Ellana took bread and water for herself and Seven and returned to the cot.  
  
She handed Seven a piece of bread and a bottle of water. "If you say 'I told you   
  
so', you'll regret it."  
  
"The thought had not occurred to me."  
  
"Do you think he was telling the truth?"  
  
"We have no way of knowing for certain, but I do not believe so."  
  
They continued to eat in silence. When Seven finished, she set aside her empty   
  
bottle and leaned back to think once more. B'Ellana got up and started to pace again.  
  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep now? You know now that there is no escape."  
  
"I can't sleep. I have to figure out a way out of here."  
  
"At least do as I do, and rest your eyes to conserve your energy. It is inefficient   
  
to waste your energy when there is nothing you can do."  
  
B'Ellana sighed and joined Seven on the cot. B'Ellana leaned back and closed her   
  
eyes, only intending to rest for a few minutes to satisfy Seven. She was surprised to find   
  
she must have fallen asleep, for when she opened her eyes Seven was no longer beside her,   
  
but across the room talking to a Lodaikain. Their conversation drifted across the room to   
  
her.  
  
"Why do you want to help us?" asked Seven.  
  
"I don't want to see Guntak and Lunai succeed in their plans."  
  
"What exactly are their plans?"  
  
"To conquer Lodikia."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?"  
  
"If they fail, you take the blame. Please, take this."  
  
"It does us little good while we are trapped here."  
  
"Should a chance at escape arise, it will be needed if you ever wish to rescue your   
  
pilot."  
  
"Do you know of a way to escape?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I wish I could help you further, but if I get caught, I'll be in   
  
real trouble."  
  
"Thank you for your help," said Seven, accepting the small object that the Lodaikin   
  
offered.  
  
"Good luck," said the Lodaikin as he transported out of the room.  
  
Seven walked back over to B'Ellana and sat beside her.   
  
"What was that all about?" asked B'Ellana.  
  
Seven held up the device she was given, which looked like a small black ball with   
  
wings, "A means of rescuing Lt. Paris."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It will clear a path through the minefield."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"He would not tell me. He claimed that he did not have enough time to explain it to   
me."  
  
"Is Tom okay?"  
  
"He did not know, but he said they would not kill Lt. Paris, as they need him too   
badly."  
  
"Did he say anything about Voyager?"  
  
"As far as he knows, Voyager is still in orbit of Lodikia."  
  
"As far as he knows?"  
  
"He has not spoken with his source for over two hours. At that time Voyager was   
  
still in orbit and surrounded by Lodaikin ships."  
  
"Did he tell you how their transporters work so that maybe I could figure out how to   
  
use them to get out of here?"  
  
"I did not think to ask."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me so I could talk to him too?"  
  
"He requested that I not wake anyone else."  
  
"Okay, so now we have a way to rescue Tom, but who's going to rescue us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up, Tom."  
  
Tom wearily opened his eyes and wished that he hadn't. The fire was starting to get   
  
worse again. Sonai stood over him looking anxious.  
  
"Have you come to give me another shot?"  
  
"No, Tom. I'm afraid I won't be able to get another one of those for a while. I   
  
know the shot I gave you before is probably starting to wear off by now, but it will still   
  
last you for a few more hours. I came to bring you this. You have to be quick. I was held   
  
up, so I don't have much time before Lunai comes."  
  
"Give me what?"  
  
"The device I told you about. Remember? You wanted to record a message on it."  
  
"What good is if Voyager is destroyed?"  
  
"Destroyed? Voyager wasn't destroyed. You must have been dreaming."  
  
"But it seemed so real."  
  
"Yes, another effect of solblodium is it produces very realistic dreams. Here.   
  
Quick, record your message."  
  
Tom momentarily forgot his pain as relief flooded through him. He took the device   
  
from Sonai and stared at it. It held some resemblance to something he had seen before, but   
  
at the moment he couldn't get his mind to focus to make any sense out of the object in his   
  
hands.  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's the camera there," she said pointing. "Just push that button below it."  
  
"I want to send just a voice message. I don't want them to see me."  
  
"Then push that button there and begin speaking."  
  
Tom pushed the button she indicated and recorded his message. As he handed the   
  
device back to Sonai, he took hold of her hand and looked earnestly into her eyes.  
  
"I can't thank you enough, Sonai. You've done so much to help me at great risk to   
  
your own life."  
  
"I don't know you very well, Tom Paris, but I have the feeling that if our   
  
situations were reversed, you would do the same thing. I couldn't let Lunai get away with   
  
doing this to you. I stood by and watched as Guntak and Lunai committed genocide 40 years   
  
ago, but I will not do so again."  
  
"You're very brave, Sonai. Please be careful. I would hate for you to get killed   
  
because of me. When I leave, though, Lunai will know that you helped me."  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"Come with me. You'll be safe on Voyager."  
  
"I have to go. Lunai will be here any minute."  
  
Tom didn't let go of her hand. "Say you'll come with me."  
  
"Okay. I'll come with you."  
  
Tom let go of Sonai's hand and lay down again, his eyelids closing before his head   
  
hit the bench. Sonai hurried out of his cell and down the corridor just in time. Only two   
  
minutes later Lunai entered Tom's cell.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Lunai asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh, very well, thanks. I'll have to recommend this place to all my friends."  
  
"I told you that you should watch your mouth."  
  
"Well, just give a mirror so I can see it, and I will."  
  
Lunai pulled out a small knife that resembled a scalpel.  
  
"You only have yourself to blame for this as I did warn you."  
  
"I hope you don't plan on cutting my mouth off with that. I'm sort of attached to   
  
it."  
  
"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but the end result is the same."  
  
Lunai approached Tom with the scalpel and brought it to Tom's throat.  
  
"I thought you needed me alive," said Tom trying to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. Did I ever tell you that I once studied to become a   
  
surgeon?"  
  
"You must of left that out of your autobiography. I read it cover to cover and   
  
found no mention of it."  
  
Lunai glared. "The point is, I am skilled at precision cutting. I have never met a   
  
human before, so I may not do a very neat job of it. Also, I have no drugs to give you, so   
  
it most definitely will be painful."  
  
Tom started to lift his hand to block the knife, but Lunai pushed it back down and   
  
reached beneath the bench near Tom's wrists, where apparently restraints were attached. He   
  
locked it into a groove in the bench that Tom had not noticed before and did the same thing   
  
to his other arm and his legs. With one hand he held Tom's head in place and the other hand   
  
brought the scalpel to Tom's throat again. As the knife cut into his skin Tom bit his lip   
  
to keep from screaming. He was grateful when only moments later, he lost consciousness.   
  
When he awoke Sonai was again at his side applying a bandage to his neck. The fire   
  
sensation seemed to have dulled somewhat, but it could have just been that it was minor   
  
compared to the pain that he was experiencing from his throat. Tom tried to speak and was   
  
alarmed when he found that he could not. His lips moved but no sound came out. He tried to   
  
move, but found that he was still strapped down. He looked pleadingly at Sonai. Sonai   
  
looked close to tears as she gently finished applying the bandage.  
  
"I told you my brother was very impatient. I wish you hadn't antagonized him so.   
  
Surely you could have refused to help him without all the smart-aleck comments?"  
  
Tom wished he could communicate in some way with Sonai. If only he could at least   
  
move his hands. He struggled to lift his arms, hoping that she would get the picture and   
  
free him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom. I can't free you. I have to agree with Lunai. We can't risk you   
  
accidentally tearing your stitches. It's too dangerous. I gave you another shot to help   
  
fight effects of the solblodium, but I couldn't get anything to help with the pain from your   
  
surgery."  
  
Tom was trying desperately to use facial expressions to let her know that he wanted   
  
to know exactly what had been done to him, but Sonai seemed to be avoiding looking at his   
  
face.  
  
"Maybe when you are back on Voyager, your doctor can repair the damage my brother   
  
did to your vocal cords."  
  
'Maybe your doctor should do it before I go. My doctor may not be able to resist   
  
the opportunity to leave me speechless.' Tom thought in her direction in the off chance   
  
that her race had telepathic abilities.  
  
Sonai didn't respond to his mental quip, so Tom knew that unfortunately that option   
  
was out as well. He closed his eyes, hoping Sonai would leave. It was maddening having her   
  
beside him when he had no way of communicating with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom. I wish there was something I could do to help you. The device is   
  
on its way to Voyager. It should reach them sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning."  
  
'Then they will take just as long to get back here, not to mention the minefield.   
  
Wait! The minefield. How was Voyager going to get past that?'  
  
Tom's eyes flew open and he tried to put the question in his eyes. Now Sonai was   
  
looking at his face, and remarkably she seemed to understand.  
  
"I have a friend on Lodikia. He knows of a device that can clear a path through the   
  
minefield."  
  
Tom raised his eyebrows questioningly and again Sonai understood.  
  
"It creates an opposite magnetic polarity to that of the mines, thereby gently   
  
pushing them to either side."  
  
Tom nodded and smiled. Sonai smiled as well and stood up.  
  
"I'll leave you to rest now. I've convinced my brother to leave you alone for now   
  
as well, but I don't know how long he'll give you."  
  
Tom closed his eyes again and Sonai left. When Tom opened them again sometime later   
  
Lunai was standing over him.   
  
"How are we feeling now?"  
  
Tom glared at him.  
  
"What, no clever remarks?"   
  
Tom could only continue to glare at him.  
  
"Are you ready to cooperate now?"  
  
Tom shook his head no.  
  
"Very well. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine who is going to assist me with my   
  
next effort to change your mind."  
  
'You mean you have friends?' thought Tom.  
  
"This is Dumai."  
  
Another Dakan stepped into the room. He was a good foot shorter than Lunai and his   
  
face looked twice as mean and ugly.  
  
'That explains it. With a name that sounds so much like dummy you can't be very   
  
bright.'  
  
"He possesses a very rare talent that I think may be useful. If you choose to   
  
cooperate this will be much easier."  
  
'Do you have a learning disability or something? You don't seem to understand the   
  
meaning of the word no.'  
  
"He doesn't think very much of you Lunai. You should hear the things he's thinking   
  
about you," said Dumai.  
  
Tom's eyes widened.  
  
"I can see that you understand why I brought Dumai. He's a telepath. He can read   
  
your mind and see what will make you go along with my plan. Since you don't seem to want to   
  
be helpful we'll have to do this the hard way."  
  
Dumai stood over Tom and put his hands on Tom's temples. Suddenly Tom felt as   
  
though his head was plunged into a bucket of ice and hundreds of needles were being driven   
  
into his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. Images from his past flashed   
  
before his eyes. He struggled to hang on as the pain increased. As suddenly as it started   
  
it stopped. Tom felt dizzy from the sudden lack of pain. He opened his eyes and everything   
  
was so blurry that he had to close his eyes again to keep from being nauseous.  
  
"Well, what did you find out?" asked Lunai.  
  
"He's tougher than I would have imagined. I wonder if all humans are as good at   
  
protecting their thoughts. The only thing I was able to find out is that he his mind   
  
contains many bad memories."  
  
"I trust you left him with pleasant dreams?" asked Lunai with an evil grin.  
  
Dumai grinned also. "Of course. There were so many memories to choose from ,but   
  
one in particular seems to disturb him more than the others."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Tom heard footsteps leaving the room. He didn't like the sound of their   
  
conversation and struggled to remain awake. Unfortunately he was fighting a losing battle,   
  
and shortly after the sound of their footsteps died away, he felt himself falling into a   
  
deep, dark pit where something horrible waited for him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Janeway paced the floor in her ready room. The situation still seemed hopeless.   
  
Everything they thought of was thwarted by their lack of technology. Seven or B'Ellana   
  
might have been able to come up with a way to improve their technology, but unfortunately   
  
they were not on board. Janeway stopped pacing as the door to her ready room swished open   
  
and Chakotay entered.  
  
"Commander, I would have thought you would know better than to enter a room without   
  
permission."  
  
"I tried, but you never answered."  
  
Janeway sighed. "I'm sorry Chakotay. I guess I was too preoccupied to hear you."  
  
"That's okay. I think we're all a little preoccupied right now. There doesn't seem   
  
to be any way out of this."  
  
"Something will turn up. I know it's pretty difficult now, and I'm having a bit of   
  
trouble myself, but we mustn't lose hope. "  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that. The crew needs to know that, too."  
  
"I know. Let's go back to the bridge."  
  
Janeway left her ready room and took her seat on the bridge. Chakotay followed and   
  
took his seat beside her.  
  
"Status, Mr. Kim," said Janeway.  
  
"The same as it was two days ago," Harry answered somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Mr. Kim," said Janeway sternly. "Regardless of how you may feel about the   
  
situation on this bridge, you are to maintain a professional attitude."  
  
"I'm sorry, captain."  
  
"I know you're worried about Tom, but we will find some way out of this and rescue   
  
Tom, so try and keep a positive attitude."  
  
"Yes, captain."   
  
"We all need to think positively."  
  
"Captain, we're being hailed."  
  
"Is it Guntak?"  
  
"No, captain. It appears that we are being hailed by a probe."  
  
"A probe? Very well, on screen."  
  
"It's an audio transmission."  
  
"Well, open a channel, then."  
  
"Yes, captain."  
  
"This is Lt. Tom Paris with a message for the starship Voyager. I have been told   
  
that you are currently surrounded and unable to come charging to my rescue, so I guess I'll   
  
just have to rescue you first. Approximately thirty seconds after this message concludes,   
  
the shields on all the ships surrounding you and the planet will be down. How long they   
  
will be down, I don't know, so I suggest you act quickly. Good luck."  
  
"All right, everyone get ready. Harry, be ready to locate our crew and beam them up   
  
as soon as the shields are down. Tuvok, be ready to fire on the ships surrounding us as   
  
soon as we have our crewmembers. Baytart, be ready to set a course for Daka at warp 8 as   
  
soon as we're clear of the Lodikian ships."  
  
"Yes, captain," answered Harry, Tuvok, and Baytart.  
  
"Shields are down," said Harry. "I've located our crew members and have beamed them   
  
up."  
  
Tuvok fired on the ship directly in front of them. Even without their shields, the   
  
Lodikian ships were tough. Still, within a few minutes they were able to knock one the   
  
ships out of the way and fly through the gap without sustaining much damage. Once free,   
  
they headed towards Daka.  
  
"Are they following us?" asked Janeway.  
  
"Negative, captain," answered Harry.  
  
"Good, now let's go rescue Tom." Under her breath she added, "I just hope we're not   
  
too late."  
  
"What about the minefield?" asked Harry.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
The doors to the turbolift opened and B'Ellana stepped out onto the bridge holding a   
  
small black device in one hand.  
  
"Captain, I have something that I think will prove very useful."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Guntak screamed at the view screen.  
  
Matak, commander of one of the ships that had been surrounding Voyager, nervously   
  
cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't know sir. Something happened to the shields and Voyager got away."  
  
"How did they disable our shields? They don't have the technology to do that."  
  
"I don't know sir. Should we have followed them? You didn't tell us what we should   
  
do if they got away."  
  
"It's a little late to be asking that question, now isn't it? Not to worry though,   
  
they'll never be able to get a ship the size of Voyager through the minefield. That doesn't   
  
mean I'm not still upset with you for letting them get away. Alert all the ships that they   
  
are to return to the planet. I'll think about what I am going to do to you later."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The view screen went black and Guntak started pressing the display panel below it.   
  
After trying to hit the same keys repeatedly, he hit his communicator.   
  
"Dunta, why can't I contact Daka?"  
  
"Long range communications are not working right now."  
  
"I know that. Why not?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Doesn't anybody around here know anything? Keep working on it. Let me know the   
  
second we get long range communications back."  
  
Unable to sit still any longer, Guntak rose and went for a walk in the gardens.  
  
"Perhaps it's just as well that long range communications are down. Had I sent the   
  
message then, I could have got caught. I can't risk the record of my transmission there   
  
being found." Guntak tapped his communication badge again. "Dunta, never mind that last   
  
order. Send out the communications probe instead, warning Lunai that Voyager escaped."  
  
"But if Voyager has found a way through the minefield, the message will never reach   
  
him in time."  
  
"That can't be helped. He knew from the beginning that should the plan fail, the   
  
blame was going to fall solely on him. I am not going to do anything that is going to risk   
  
exposing my part in the plot."  
  
"What about Voyager? Don't they know enough of the plan to expose us?"  
  
"I made sure that they knew very little, but if they do somehow know of our plan,   
  
I'll deny everything. Who are the people going to believe-some aliens we just met or their   
  
beloved leader?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up, Tom"  
  
Tom opened his eyes, glad he could remember nothing of the nightmare he was awoken   
  
from, to find Sonai standing over him with a small brown bag slung over one shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you try sitting up?"  
  
Tom looked at his wrists and found that he was no longer shackled to the bench.   
  
Pulling his arm back, he attempted to push himself into a sitting position, but the effort   
  
tired him and the movement made him dizzy, so he lay back down again and shook his head.  
  
"You have to sit up."  
  
Sonai sat by him on the bench and helped him into a sitting position. He leaned on   
  
her shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
"Do you remember me, Tom?"  
  
Tom opened his eyes, sat up straight, and looked at her in confusion.   
  
"I heard about what they did to you. Nearly all of the Dakans I know that have had   
  
that done to them no longer remember anything about who they were. Some of the stronger   
  
ones were able to remember some of their past after a time, and only one was able to fully   
  
regain their memories."  
  
Tom's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at himself.  
  
"The fact that you still remember me is a good sign. Try to think of something or   
  
someone from your past."  
  
Tom stared at the wall as he tried to think about his past. He looked over at   
  
Sonai in fright as nothing came to him.  
  
"Keep trying."  
  
Tom tried harder and finally remembered a woman's face, but he couldn't put a name   
  
to that face. Tom closed his eyes and tried harder. Finally he recalled a name-B'Ellana.   
  
Tom's eyes flew open and he smiled as he looked at Sonai again.  
  
"You remember something?"  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"That's an excellent sign. You stand a good chance of regaining your memories."  
  
Sonai looked nervously towards the entrance to the room and lowered her voice. "The   
  
reason I came here is to tell you that Voyager is on its way." Noticing Tom's confusion she   
  
explained, "Voyager is your ship."  
  
Tom nodded slowly. The name did seem familiar to him.  
  
"You have to be ready for them. Transporter beams can't penetrate this room, so I   
  
must get you out of here."  
  
Sonai started to help Tom up, but he stopped her. Pointing to himself and her, he   
  
looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You want me to go with you?"  
  
Tom nodded. He pointed to her again and then to his lips.  
  
"I know I said I would. I'm just surprised that you remember. Come on, it takes   
  
much less time to get here when you don't have to worry about the minefield. Voyager   
  
shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
Tom allowed Sonai to help him up, but they didn't get far. Lunai appeared in   
  
doorway.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. I knew I couldn't trust you, dear sister."  
  
"It's too late, Lunai. Voyager will be here soon. They will defeat you and rescue   
  
Tom. We don't stand a chance against them as they are technologically superior to us."  
  
"That's not true! Our technology is much more advanced than theirs."  
  
"Yes, but we don't know how to use it!"  
  
Lunai looked livid, but suddenly he smiled. "They can't take him. I have this."   
  
Lunai held out a piece of paper.   
  
"What's that?" asked Sonai.  
  
"A contract of the trade of dilithium for Lt. Paris."  
  
"It doesn't matter. They don't have to abide by that."  
  
"Yes, they do--it's perfectly legal."  
  
Tom pointed to himself, his eyes, and then Lunai.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Lunai.  
  
"He wants to see the contract."  
  
Lunai warily handed the contract to Tom. Tom looked over it and pointed something   
  
out to Sonai, who smiled.  
  
"This doesn't say that Tom is to be traded for the dilithium. It says that the   
  
dilithium is to be traded for something of equal value to be determined at a later date."  
  
Lunai snatched the contract back and looked at it. After a moment he crumpled it up   
  
and threw it to the floor, mumbling something about incompetent fools. Dumai appeared,   
  
looking quite agitated, and walked up to Lunai.  
  
"I need to have a word with you, Lunai."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Lunai asked wearily.  
  
Dumai's gaze darted over to Sonai and Tom and he lowered his voice. "Voyager has   
  
just entered our orbit. What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Keep them away from this room," growled Lunai.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Dumai hastily departed, and Lunai stared calmly at Sonai and Tom.   
  
"I had hoped, Sonai, that I was wrong about you. I have been planning for years to   
  
get off this planet. Finally, the opportunity comes along to do so, and you ruin it."  
  
Tom moved protectively in front of Sonai.  
  
"Do you really think that I'd be heartless enough to harm my own sister? You   
  
haven't the strength to protect her, anyway. You can barely stand up on your own."  
  
Tom glared and stood up straighter.  
  
"Very well, I guess I have no choice but to give up."   
  
Lunai turned and headed for the doorway, but before he got there, he turned around   
  
and threw something. Sonai pushed Tom out of the way and fell to the floor. Lunai walked   
  
over to Sonai and retrieved his knife.  
  
"At least I could count on her for one thing. I knew she would sacrifice herself   
  
for you."  
  
The sound of phaser fire could now be heard in the distance. Lunai walked to the   
  
door and looked down the hallway. As he did so, Tom sat up and looked over at Sonai. Tears   
  
threatened to fall, but he fought them back. He felt hope return as he noticed what had   
  
fallen out of the bag Sonai had been carrying. Lunai was returning now, so he quickly   
  
looked away. He had an idea now, but he wasn't sure he would be able to keep together long   
  
enough to try it.  
  
"I have a proposition for you. If you stay here and help us, I can get your ship   
  
home."  
  
Tom raised his eyebrows skeptically.  
  
"We have all this technology, and we don't know how to use it. I know that one of   
  
the items we have can send star ships great distances quickly. I don't know how it does it,   
  
or how to get it to work, but I'm sure your people could figure it out."  
  
The sound of phaser fire was nearer. As Lunai glanced nervously toward the doorway,   
  
Tom made his move. He crawled the short distance to Sonai and grabbed the phaser that had   
  
fallen out of her bag. Lunai turned back in time to see Tom grabbing the phaser. He threw   
  
his knife as Tom fired his phaser at Lunai. The phaser beam hit Lunai square in the chest,   
  
and he fell to the floor. Tom dropped the phaser as the knife imbedded in his side.   
  
Darkness was threatening to engulf him as he pulled the knife from his side and crawled   
  
toward the doorway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you pick up Tom's lifesigns yet?" asked Janeway.  
  
"Negative, captian," replied Tuvok.  
  
Janeway tapped her com badge. "How's it going down there?"  
  
"Not good, captain," answered B'Ellana. "We've located two of the rooms that our   
  
sensors were unable to penetrate, but we're meeting resistance at every turn."  
  
"Keep trying. There are only two other rooms that he can be in. If they're still   
  
fighting us off, he must still be alive."  
  
"Captain, I'm reading another human life sign just outside one of the rooms we   
  
couldn't scan, but it's very weak," spoke up Tuvok.  
  
"Beam him immediately to sickbay and alert the away team to beam back as well,"   
  
answered Janeway.  
  
"Yes, captain."  
  
"Once everyone is back on board, resume our previous course for Earth." Janeway   
  
headed for the turbolift. "Tuvok, you have the bridge. I'll be in sickbay."  
  
"Captain, may I come with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Certainly." Janeway laid a hand gently on Harry's shoulder as they reached the   
  
turbolift. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine. He's tough, and I'm confident the doctor   
  
will be able to repair whatever injuries he may have."  
  
Harry nodded. The turbolift doors opened and they stepped inside. As the turbolift   
  
headed down to the level of sickbay, Voyager headed away from Daka. 


	11. Epilogue

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this last part out. I've been busy and I've had a bit of trouble trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to happen in this part. Also as my computer is the only one with Internet access, it often happens that when I have the time to write my computer is occupied.  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager and all it's characters do not belong to me.  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find  
  
Epilogue  
  
"How's he doing, doctor?" asked Janeway.  
  
"I wasn't sure he was going to make it for a while there. His injuries were extensive and he lost a substantial amount of blood. I've repaired his injuries to the best of my abilities, but he will still need several weeks to recover. Someone seems to have done a rather poor job of cutting his vocal cords. I saved that till last, as it was not life threatening, but I was thinking, he doesn't really need that repaired does he?"  
  
"Doctor," began Janeway sternly.  
  
"I don't really mean it of course," the EMH interrupted. "You couldn't blame me for trying, though, could you? I still need to wait a few days to let him recuperate a bit before I submit him to another surgery. Even after the surgery it will be a while before he fully recovers his voice. For once I will have peace and quiet while he is here."  
  
"He's not really all that bad, now is he?" laughed Janeway.  
  
"I suppose not," he grudgingly admitted. "I have to admit with him being gone so long, I won't mind hearing his voice again, but don't let him know that."  
  
"Good work, doctor. I'll be by later to check on him again. Let me know when he wakes up."  
  
"Captain, there's one more thing."  
  
Janeway turned to face him again.  
  
"There seems to be a foreign substance suffused with his blood. I'm not sure what it is, but it seems to be causing him a great deal of pain, and I'm afraid I can't find anything to remove it from his system. Perhaps the Lodaikians would know how."  
  
"I hope so. We'll head back to Lodakia right away."  
  
Janeway left and Harry entered.  
  
"Is it okay for me to see Tom now?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kim I've done all I can for him for now, so now you may see him."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Alive, is the best I can say for him. He's been through quite an ordeal. He's resting now, but you may sit with him for a moment. I'm sure B'Ellana will be back shortly as well. You may inform her that she may sit with for a few minutes too. I have work I need to do, so I'll leave you alone for now. I'll be in my office if you need me."  
  
The doctor left and Harry went to Tom's side. It pained him to see Tom lying there looking so pale and helpless.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom. I shouldn't have left you there."  
  
The sickbay doors opened and B'Ellana rushed in. Spotting Harry and Tom she rushed over to them.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"As well as can be expected," replied Harry. "The doc didn't tell me much. He said we could sit with him for a few minutes."  
  
"You get better, Tom. Do you hear me? We've all missed you."  
  
"It's all my fault. If I had just insisted that we go together, this never would have happened. Or, if I had never suggested that we go over there in the first place."  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry. You had no way of knowing what would happen. I'm sure if Tom were awake he would say the same thing."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"All right. Tom needs peace and quiet so he can rest. I'm afraid even the sedative I gave him doesn't seem to be helping much."  
  
"Why is that?" asked B'Ellana.  
  
"The pain from the foreign substance in his blood makes it difficult for the sedative to allow him the deep sleep that he requires. It seems that unless he is in a deep sleep, he has terrible nightmares."  
  
As he spoke, Tom started tossing and turning restlessly.  
  
"You better go now. I'll let you know when he wakes up."  
  
B'Ellana and Harry nodded and left quietly. The doctor watched, as Tom drifted back into a deep sleep, then went back into his office.  
Captain Janeway sat in her ready room, staring pensively out her window, when her combadge chirped. She tapped her badge.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have arrived at Lodakia, captain," came Tuvok's voice.  
  
"Open a channel. I'm on my way."  
  
As she entered the bridge, a Lodaikian face that she did not recognize appeared on the view screen. He looked much younger than Guntak or Lunai.  
  
"Captain Janeway! What a pleasant surprise. I am Glaku, the new leader of Lodakia, temporarily at least. After everything that has happened I didn't think you'd be coming back."  
  
"Honestly, neither did I. However, a problem has arisen and we need your help."  
  
"Anything you want. We want to make up for what Guntak and Lunai did to you. We feel really awful about it. We had no idea any of that was going on."  
  
"Yes, thank you. Our doctor tells me that our pilot's blood is suffused with a foreign substance that is causing him pain. He is unable to cure him and we thought that you might know how."  
  
"It sounds like he was injected with Solblodium. It is injected into the bloodstream and causes the person's body to feel as though it is on fire."  
  
"Do you know how to cure it?" asked Janeway hopefully.  
  
"Unfortunately, it is probably already too late."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Is it fatal?"  
  
"No, Solblodium is a torture device. It was engineered by one of the Dakans before they were banished. They used it on their own kind to find out all the details of the peace conference, which is how we know of it. We studied for a while on how to cure it, but learned that unless the cure is given within six hours of the injection, the cure will not work, as the solblodium is too integrated into the blood. After the last person injected with it died, there was no longer a reason to work on a cure."  
  
"Thank you for that lengthy reply," said Janeway tersely. "Is there anything that can be done for him?"  
  
"Sorry, captain. So much was kept hidden from you that I want to ensure that nothing else is. We were able to develop a temporary cure. It will stop the pain for approximately eight hours. We can give you that and all the research we accumulated while we were working on the cure."  
  
"Thank you. That would be much appreciated."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Guntak, Lunai, and all those involved in the plan to overtake Lodakia, have been dealt with. We have no crime, so we didn't have a prison, but we built one and put them there under heavy guard. Everyone else was transported off Daka. Most of us were unaware of Lodakia's history and the existence of Daka, or we would have done something sooner. I just want to say once again that I am truly sorry for what they did to you. When you left during the fireworks we thought that you had left entirely until someone stargazing saw the weapons fire and the explosions. One of the traitors stepped forward then and revealed everything to us."  
  
"We appreciate your candor and accept your apology."  
  
"Captain, if I may, I was curious about a few matters," spoke up Tuvok.  
  
"Go ahead, Tuvok."  
  
"I noticed as we passed by Daka that the sensors did not detect it."  
  
"Yes, that was rather unfortunate," replied Glaku. "After we transported all of the Dakans off, we were going to deactivate the minefield. Unfortunately, there was only one individual who knew how to deactivate it, and he died without telling anyone. We didn't want anybody to stumble onto the minefield and get hurt, so we destroyed it. It was set up so that if the minefield were ever destroyed, Daka would be as well. What else can I help you with?"  
  
"This device that we used to get through the minefield--why did Guntak never give it Lunai so that he could escape without going to so much trouble kidnapping a pilot?"  
  
"The device was only recently developed. Guntak has had someone working unsuccessfully on building it for years now. Fortunately, the individual that he had working on it was secretly against him, and gave it to your crewmembers instead of Guntak when he finally discovered how to build it. Was there anything else you wish to know?"  
  
"Thank you. I think you have sufficiently explained everything. Captain?"  
  
"Yes, I agree. If you could just send us the items you agreed to send us, we will be on our way. 


	12. Epilogue part 2

Disclaimer: Voyager and all it's characters do not belong to me.  
  
AN: I don't know if anyone read this when I posted it as a sequel but I reworked parts of it to bring it to a conclusion. The plot of the sequel connected so closely that it was difficult to separate them. I've taken a lot longer than I intended to finish this, but certain things in my life have made it difficult for me to write. I'm hoping everything will get worked out soon and I'll be able to write again. If they do, I may write the sequel I had in mind.  
  
A Good Pilot Is Hard To Find Epilogue part 2  
  
Janeway prepared to end the transmission and leave Lodakia once they had the information they needed on solblodium, but Glaku apparently still had more to say.  
  
"In light of recent events, we were forced to delay our race. If your pilot is feeling up to it, perhaps he would still like to join the race?" asked Glaku.  
  
"I don't think he's up to it right now."  
  
"We could wait until he is ready, if you like. I understand he was quite anxious to race with us."  
  
"Yes, he was. Perhaps I will ask him if he is still interested. Thank you for the offer."  
  
"It's the least that we could do. If there is anything that we can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll see to it that everything we have concerning solblodium is sent to you."  
  
"Thank you. We'll be in touch as soon as possible about the race. Janeway out."  
  
Janeway took her seat on the bridge.  
  
"We are receiving the information on Solblodium, captain," informed Tuvok.  
  
"Thank you, Tuvok. Send the information to the doctor."  
  
"Yes, captain," said Tuvok as he complied.  
  
Janeway tapped her combadge. "Doctor, we found out what the substance is in Tom's blood and we're sending you all the information they gave us. There should be something in there about how to help with the pain."  
  
"Thank you, captain. I'm receiving it now."  
  
"Do you think you can trust Glaku?" asked Chakotay.  
  
"I think so. He seemed genuinely sorry for the actions of Guntak and Lunai."  
  
"Do you really think that Tom will be up to racing? From what you tell me, his injuries will take a while to heal."  
  
"No, I don't think he'll be up to piloting for a while, but I'll ask the doctor anyway. Tom really did want to be in that race, so if it's at all possible I'd like to make that happen for him."  
  
Janeway's combadge chirped.  
  
"Captain, Mr. Paris is awake."  
  
"Thank you, doctor. I'm on my way."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Tom opened his eyes slowly, relieved to finally be free of pain. He looked around and tried to figure out where he was. A balding man walked toward him, and held some sort of device over him.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally awake, Mr. Paris."  
  
Tom opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out.  
  
"Ah, yes, about your vocal cords. I'm afraid I was unable to repair them."  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He wasn't really sure who this person was, but somehow he didn't believe him.  
  
"I was just joking. Of course, I'm going to repair them. I just want to give you a little time to recuperate before I subject you to more surgery. In the meantime, you can communicate using this."  
  
He handed Tom a padd and stylus as the sickbay doors opened and Janeway, B'Ellana, and Harry entered.  
  
"How are you feeling, Tom?" asked Janeway.  
  
Tom was already writing on the padd before she spoke. As she finished, he held it up for them to read.  
  
"Who are you?" read Janeway. "You don't remember me?"  
  
"What about me? Do you remember me?" asked B'Ellana anxiously.  
  
Tom looked thoughtful for a moment, but shook his head sadly.  
  
Janeway turned to the EMH who was scanning Tom's head. "Doctor?"  
  
"I see no reason why he should be experiencing memory loss."  
  
Janeway tapped her combadge.  
  
"Tuvok, contact Lodakia and put it through down here."  
  
"Yes, captain."  
  
Janeway entered the doctor's office and he followed. Glaku's face was on the little screen on the doctor's desk.  
  
"How may I be of assistance, captain?"  
  
"It's about my pilot again. He seems to be experiencing memory loss and we can't figure out why. We were hoping that maybe you could."  
  
"If you could just transmit the medical data you have on him I'll take a look and see if I see anything."  
  
"I checked those scans thoroughly. I don't see what he good showing him the scans will do," muttered the doctor.  
  
"I'm transmitting the data now," said Janeway, before turning to look at the doctor. "The Dakans may have done something to his brain that we would not be able to see, but the Lodaikians may know what to look for and thus see what we could not."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense," the doctor grudgingly agreed.  
  
"I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I'm sorry, captain. However, I still have an idea. I can speak with one of the Dakans who knew what Lunai was doing and see if he knows what happened."  
  
"That would be great. Thank you."  
  
"I'll contact you again in a few minutes."  
  
Janeway stood up and started pacing the small office. The doctor watched with mild irritation.  
  
"Captain, if I may. Pacing back and forth will not make Glaku reply any quicker."  
  
"I know that. It helps me calm my nerves."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You really don't remember me? You're not just pulling our legs?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Tom shook his head and wrote on his padd, "Sorry. I wish I did. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry. Your best friend."  
  
Tom looked over at B'Ellana and wrote on his padd, "You look almost familiar to me, and I have this feeling that we were close, and yet that you hate me. Do you know why that is?"  
  
"I did hate you, but I don't anymore."  
  
Tom wrote again, "How do you feel about me now?"  
  
B'Ellana bit her lip and tried to think of how to best answer that. "I care about you as a good friend."  
  
Tom smiled and then his eyes widened and he wrote again, "Does your name start with a B?"  
  
B'Ellana smiled too. "Yes, it does! Do you remember my name?"  
  
Tom's smile faded as he shook his head. "That's all I remember," he wrote.  
  
"Well, it's a start."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Captain, we are being hailed."  
  
"Put it through here."  
  
"Captain, I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"You couldn't find out what's wrong?" asked Janeway disappointed.  
  
"No, I found out, but it's not good. There are a rare few in my race and in the Dakan race with telepathic abilities. The Dakans apparently have misused their abilities. My informant told me of a Dakan, Dumai, who is known for getting information by taking it directly from the mind of his victim. Apparently it is quite painful, leaves no trace, and leaves the victim with their memories wiped. Very few regain any of their memories and only one has regained all of their memories."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Try and get him back into his normal routine as soon as possible, and get him to try and remember things. The things that he cares for the most will be the first he'll remember. If he can remember anything, he stands a good chance of regaining at least some of his memories."  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
"What about the race? Will he be joining us?"  
  
Janeway looked at the doctor.  
  
"I don't think Mr. Paris is up to that just yet. He needs time to recuperate. He's still very weak."  
  
"If I may suggest--it could be beneficial to him regaining his memories."  
  
The doctor sighed. "I'll ask him if he feels up to it."  
  
The doctor exited his office and approached Tom. "How are you feeling, Mr. Paris?"  
  
"I've been better, I think," wrote Tom.  
  
"Do you think you feel up to entering the race?"  
  
"I don't think I could even walk that well. I think running is definitely out of the question," wrote Tom.  
  
"No, it's not a foot race. It's a shuttlecraft race."  
  
"I can fly a shuttlecraft?" wrote Tom.  
  
"That would be a 'no' then."  
  
"Perhaps if we were to put him at the helm, it would come back to him," suggested Janeway.  
  
"He's admitted that he can not walk that well. I think that would be too far for him to go," said the doctor.  
  
"We can help him," offered B'Ellana.  
  
"If it could help him regain some of his memories, it would be worth the effort," said Janeway. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Very well. Assist him to the holodeck and run a flight simulation."  
  
"I think the real thing might be better, and he'd be a welcome sight on the bridge," said Janeway.  
  
"Do you really think that's wise, captain?"  
  
Obviously he wouldn't attempt to fly-I can just let him sit at the helm and see if it seems familiar."  
  
"If that's what you think is best. Mr. Paris, do you think you are up for a trip to the bridge?"  
  
"I guess," Tom wrote.  
  
B'Ellana and Harry helped Tom walk to the turbolift, and then off the lift and onto the bridge. All conversation on the bridge stopped as they watched Harry and B'Ellana help Tom to the helm.  
  
"Captain? What's going on?" asked Chakotay.  
  
Janeway was standing behind Tom. Chakotay came to stand beside Janeway.  
  
"Tom has lost his memories. We're hoping that this will help him remember flying."  
  
Everyone watched anxiously as Tom looked at the helm in confusion. He glanced up at Janeway who nodded her approval before he placed his hands lightly over the controls. He closed his eyes and smiled. It felt so right to him. He couldn't remember flying exactly, but he knew that he knew how.  
  
"Tom?" said Harry. "Are you remembering anything?"  
  
"I don't remember being a pilot, but I remember how to fly," wrote Tom.  
  
"That's something anyway," said Harry.  
  
"It's a good sign," agreed Janeway.  
  
"I want to be in the race," wrote Tom.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Janeway.  
  
Tom nodded, determination glittering in his eyes.  
  
"Let's get you back to sickbay then, so you can rest up before the race."  
  
"Don't you think he should try running a simulation first to make sure he remembers how to fly correctly?" asked B'Ellana.  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes in indignation and wrote quickly on his padd. "I remember correctly. I don't need to be tested."  
  
"Why don't you just rest up in sickbay and then we'll discuss this later," suggested Janeway.  
  
Tom nodded wearily and they helped him back to sickbay where he gratefully collapsed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tom slowly opened his eyes and looked around for the doctor. He had heard Janeway come in shortly after his return to sickbay and tell the doctor that the race was set to start at 0900 hours the following day. Looking at the chronometer, he could see that it was nearly that time now. When he didn't see the doctor, he carefully got up and began looking around. Like the helm, he felt strangely at home here and thought he must know something about the place. He picked up different instruments, concentrating hard to try and remember something. Finally, he found what he was pretty sure was what he wanted and injected himself with it. Almost immediately, he felt energized. He put the device back and walked back to his bed just as the doctor walked in.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Paris, you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ready to race," wrote Tom.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
The doctor scanned Tom, and Tom prayed that the stimulant he injected himself couldn't be detected.  
  
"Your vital signs do appear to be up," said the EMH.  
  
"Great, so I'll just be on my way," wrote Tom.  
  
"Not so fast. First you have to report to Holodeck one. Captain Janeway is there setting up a flight simulation program for you."  
  
"I'm sure I remember how to fly correctly," wrote Tom.  
  
"If you want to fly in the race, you'll first fly the simulation."  
  
Tom scowled and wrote on his padd, "Fine. Tell me how to get there."  
  
"B'Elanna and Harry will be here shortly to assist you."  
  
"I don't need any help. I can make it by myself just fine if you'll just tell me how to get there," wrote Tom.  
  
The sickbay doors opened then and B'Ellana and Harry entered.  
  
"How are you feeling, Tom?" asked Harry.  
  
"He's acting just like his old self," grumbled the doctor.  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing. Just get him to Holodeck one."  
  
Tom reluctantly allowed Harry and B'Ellana to assist him to Holodeck one. The captain was waiting for them when they entered. Tom took his seat at the helm while the others stood back and observed. Once again Tom felt at home as his fingers flew lightly over the panel, but the simulation didn't feel enough like he remembered the real thing to be. He wrote on his padd, and then turned around to show Janeway.  
  
It read: "Okay, I've proved that I really do remember how to fly. Now can we get on with the race?"  
  
"After you land," replied Janeway.  
  
"I've proved that I can fly. Isn't that enough?" wrote Tom.  
  
Before Janeway could answer her combadge chirped. "Yes?"  
  
"The other crafts are lining up to race and they are requesting that Lieutenant Paris join them," said Tuvok.  
  
"Tell them he's on his way." She looked over at Tom. "I guess this simulation is over. I'll walk you to shuttlebay one. Harry, B'Elanna, back to your stations."  
  
"Yes, captain," they replied.  
  
"Do you need me to help you walk?" Janeway asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," wrote Tom.  
  
He took a step forward and stumbled slightly. Janeway stepped forward and put an arm around his waist for support and together they walked out of Holodeck one.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
Tom nodded resolutely.  
  
They reached shuttlebay one and Janeway helped Tom to the Delta Flyer. Tom's eyes lit up as he caught sight of the shuttle.  
  
"Does this look familiar to you?"  
  
Tom nodded. Pulling away from Janeway, he wrote on his padd. "I designed this."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Janeway helped him get seated in the Delta Flyer. She watched him take off, then she headed for the bridge.  
  
Tom lined up alongside the other shuttlecrafts. The sedative was already starting to wear off, but he had enough adrenalin to keep him going. A brilliant display of fireworks went off ahead of them, and they were off. Tom gained the lead early, feeling himself become one with the craft. Halfway through the race, he faltered. The effects of the shot the EMH gave him to combat the Solblodium was wearing off.  
  
"He's losing speed," observed Tuvok, though they all could see this.  
  
"I hope he's all right," worried B'Ellana.  
  
Another ship started to pass Tom, and he sped up and regained his lead.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. See, he's all ready picking up speed again," said Janeway.  
  
"Captain, there is one other thing that has been bothering me."  
  
"Yes, what it is it, Tuvok?"  
  
"If the Lodaikians are a peaceful society, then why do they need such skilled pilots?"  
  
"Perhaps they are explorers like ourselves," answered Janeway.  
  
"Perhaps, but that still does not explain why they need to be so talented. It seems rather stringent doesn't it that only the top five pilots graduate?"  
  
"A little perhaps, but as you know, space can be dangerous. It is necessary that the pilot have a certain amount of skill."  
  
"I realize that captain. I suppose it is possible that I am being overly cautious of them due to our previous dealings with them."  
  
"It's not a bad thing to be cautious. Why don't you scan their ships and planet once more to be sure there is nothing suspicious?"  
  
"Yes, captain," answered Tuvok, sounding almost relieved.  
  
"They're on the last lap now," informed Harry.  
  
As the ships passed the starting point, the obstacles suddenly appeared on the course. Tom narrowly missed hitting one that appeared directly in front of him. Another shuttle was not so lucky and it exploded. Tom started to slow down a bit to maneuver better, but the other shuttles didn't slow down so he sped up again. The course became more and more complex as it neared the finish line. Several shuttles exploded and several more dropped out. Those that continued soon began slowing down. Tom slowed down marginally as he noticed the other shuttles falling farther behind. Soon Tom had a commanding lead and was nearing the finish line. He put on a burst of speed and crossed the finish line.  
  
Janeway entered sickbay to find the doctor trying to keep Tom from leaving sickbay.  
  
"Captain Janeway, could you please tell Mr. Paris he needs to remain in sickbay?"  
  
"I'm feeling much better," wrote Tom.  
  
"I'm sorry Tom but I'm afraid you can't leave until the doctor says you're ready."  
  
Tom sighed and lay down again.  
  
"I came here to congratulate you on winning the race and give you this medal they presented you with."  
  
Tom opened the small black box she handed him and found a gold coin with a picture of a shuttle on it attached to a red silk ribbon.  
  
"I assume this was thoroughly checked to ensure that it was safe?" asked the doctor as he examined it over Tom's shoulder.  
  
"Of course," replied Janeway. "It is a perfectly safe, genuine, gold coin."  
  
"Nice," wrote Tom as he closed the box and set it down beside him.  
  
"Are we back on course now?" asked the doctor.  
  
"The Lodikians invited us to stay and join them at a banquet to be held in honor of Tom, but I told them we still had a long journey ahead of us."  
  
"Good. I think we've had enough of the Lodikians."  
  
"I couldn't agree more. Get some rest Tom. Harry and B'Ellana say they will be coming to see you as soon as their shifts are over."  
  
Tom nodded resignedly and closed his eyes.  
  
"When do you plan on doing the surgery to repair his voice?"  
  
"Assuming he rests when I tell him to, I should be able to perform it in the next two or three days. I'm actually hoping to get it done as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"So he'll be ready to leave sooner. Even without his memories or his voice he manages to be quite annoying."  
  
Janeway chuckled. "Perhaps this is a good sign that he will be able to regain all his memories. Good luck doctor. Keep me updated."  
  
"I think now I will just go do some research on how to remove someone's personality."  
  
Tom opened his eyes and wrote on the padd-I heard that and held it out for the doctor to read. Then he pushed a button on the console beside him that emitted a shrill ringing and caused the doctor's image to fluctuate.  
  
"Good," the EMH answered as he headed into his office.  
  
Tom smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure if he would regain all his memories, but things were starting to feel familiar and for now that was good enough. 


End file.
